I Will Always Find You
by graciemay28
Summary: Oliver had been left behind by the one he loved, and now he has been found by the one he loves. Will Oliver forgive Slade for what he has done to him? Oliver & Slade yoai, if you don't like maleXmale then don't read this!
1. You helped me, now I help you

I Will Always Find You

**I had to move the timeline some. When Oliver is remembering or dreaming this during The Odyssey. Yes remembering or dreaming how he met Slade and what eles happened between the two. In the story that he is lets say dreaming is after Oliver had fixed the radio. Oh and for the live of me I could not find out what Diggle told Felicity to get to stop Oliver's seizure. So I had to cut the sence a little short. Sorry**

Oliver and Slade yoai if you don't like male&amp;male then don't read it.

Chapter One: You helped me now I help you

-Lian Yu-

Slade walked into the falling plane just as it started to rain. On this island it seem to rain everyday. He looked over toured Oliver who was laying on his back on his makeshift bed. Slade shook his head and throw down a dead rabbit onto the ground and walked over to Oliver. Slade looked down at Oliver and put his hand on Oliver's shoulder and shook him hard.

"Hey Kid, Get the hell up. I could use some help out there." Slade yelled at Oliver, but Oliver didn't move nor did he opened his eyes. Slade looked at Oliver and noticed that something was off.

Slade looked at him and took off his right gloves and knelt down beside the young man and felt his forehead. Its was hot, the skin felt like fire. Slade's eyes widen.

"Oh Shit your sick." Slade stood up and looked down at Oliver who was shivering hard under a thin blanket.

"Damn it kid why didn't you tell me that you were starting to get sick." Slade walked away form Oliver and took off his weapons and padding. Slade took a small rag that was used for clean their bodies and got a bowl. He held the bowl outside so that some of the rain water would fall into it. He pulled the bowl back inside and dipped the rag into the cold water. Slade walked over to Oliver and dapped the rag onto Oliver's forehead. Slade sat there and thought to himself. 'Why didn't you tell me to you were-' his breath caught in his throat.

-Starling-

Oliver laid on the metal table in his base. His mother had just shot him and Felicity and Diggle had just fixed him up. Oliver was in a deep sleep and he was dreaming of his time with the man that he secretly loved and how that all started.

-Lian Yu-

_-Flashback- A Day Ago_

_"Alright kid lets get started." Slade said to the young man in front of him. Oliver looked at the older man. They both were outside of the plane and they both had a bamboo stick in each hand. _

_"Slade I really don't feel like doing this right now." Oliver said eyes half way shut. He had a cold a few days ago it was a forty-eight hour thing, but still when he was sick before he could do this. Now Oliver felt very weak and very tired. Slade looked at him and smiled._

_"Wants wrong kid don't think you can keep up." Slade said with a smirk. _

_"No I just don't feel to good at the moment. Couldn't we just-"_

_"No we need to train before Fyers and his men find us and kill us." Slade almost yelled out. Oliver looked down and sighed. _

_They started to spar with each other. Slade was fighting at his best and Oliver was trying to. They took a break after three hours of fight and falling well Oliver was the one who was falling. Oliver could feel that something was wrong with him. Later they went back into the plane and Oliver was moving slowly and was starting to cough. Oliver's cough was a deep kind of cough. Oliver was setting on the floor next to the fire coughing and he had a blanket wrapped around he shoulders. Slade just rolled his eyes and though to himself 'Big Baby letting a little cough get him down.'_

_-End of Flashback-_

Slade froze and looked at Oliver. He did tell Slade that he was sick, and Slade didn't listen to him. Slade looked back at Oliver with a pain in his chest. He let the kid down. He told him that he would and was going to keep him safe.

"I'm sorry kid, I failed you." Slade dapped the rag back into the water and ringed it out. He placed it back onto Oliver's forehead trying to bring down his fever. Oliver moaned in his sleep and rolled over onto his right side facing Slade. Slade looked down at the young man.

A small smile came to his lips. Slade remembered Oliver taking care of him when his arm was infected. Oliver cared for him and helped him. Slade could also remember too; Oliver not knowing this. The night after Oliver had gotten the herbs for him. That Oliver held his hand and ran his fingers through the Australian's hair. Slade could still hear Oliver humming a little tone as he "slept".

Slade looked down at Oliver and smiled. Slade was ringing the rag out when he heard a moan coming from Oliver. Slade turned his head over to where he had heard the moan come from. Slade's almost black eyes met Oliver's green almost blue ones. Oliver looked at Slade and smiled a small and very weak smile.

"Hi." was all Oliver could get out.

"Hey. How are ya feeling kid?" Slade asked Oliver knowing what the answer was.

"I feel so bad. I don't think this is just a cold or flu." Oliver coughed and grabbed at his chest with a grunt. Oliver closed his eyes again and was starting to go back to sleep. Slade looked at the young man and frowned. Slade had to do something soon or Oliver was going to die.

Slade continued to dip the rag into the water and placed it on Oliver's forehead. Slade ran the rag down Oliver's jaw to his neck and what little chest was showing. Slade stopped when Oliver moaned. Slade looked up at him and Oliver was smiling weakly in his sleep.

"hmmm that feels good." When Oliver said this Slade smiled. He kind of liked hearing Oliver moan under his touch. Slade's smile fall quick. What was he doing? Oliver is laying here sick and he was getting a hard on. He need to help Oliver and get him better. Then after Oliver was feeling better. Then he would have his way with him.

Soon Oliver was in a deep sleep. Slade stood up and walked over to were he had dropped his things. He reached down and picked up his padding and put it back on. After doing that he grabbed his weapons and put them in their holders. Slade know that he need help to save Oliver. Slade looked at Oliver one more time and left.

-Starling-

Oliver's eyes moved under their lids. Oliver moaned in pain. Diggle and Felicity looked at him to see if he was alright. After they saw that nothing was wrong they relaxed and went back to talking.

-Lian Yu-

Slade was walking in the rain down a path that he and Oliver had made. They used these paths to check on their animal traps. He know that he had to find and try to get Yao Fei away from Fyers and his men. Slade walked to a trail that Fyers's men were using at the moment. Slade walked up a hill and ducked down behind the hilltop that was right above the trail. Slade waited until he saw Yao Fei and others walking down the trail. Slade waited until they were right under him and jumped down ontop of the men. Slade fought the men but didn't kill them. Slade knocked them out and turned tours Yao Fei and grabbed him arm. Slade know that he didn't have time to waste. Fyers's men would wake up soon.

"I need your help, Oliver is sick very sick and I need to know what kind of herbs to give him." Slade said these words fast. Yao Fei looked at him and nodded his head.

"What are his symptoms?" Yao Fei asked the ASIS agent.

"He's cough up mucus mixed with blood and when he coughs or breaths in he has a sharp pain in his chest. Fever, very weak and tired, nausea, chills, and he can hardly breath." Yao Fei could tell that Slade was worried for the young man.

"Sounds like he has pneumonia." Slade's breath caught in his throat. He knew that people could die from pneumonia. Yao Fei looked behind Slade to see if anyone was coming.

"There are many herbs back in my cave. Go there and get the brown, gray, and green bags. Put a little of all in a tea and get him to drink it and give him some every five hours. Now remember that pneumonia can last two or three weeks, but with the herbs could maybe last a week at most if not. Come on and find me. He must get plenty of rest and sleep. Try to break his fever anyway necessary. If not he will die." Yao Fei told Slade what to do and got on the ground. If the men were to wake and see him standing. Then they would think that he was behind them getting attacked. Slade ran off in the direction of the cave as the men started to wake.

The men all wake up and saw that Yao Fei was still there. So they didn't ask him if he was behind the attack or why the ASIS agent had attacked them. For now.

Slade ran to the cave and got the bags that Yao Fei hold him to get. Slade was running through the forest on his way back to Oliver. Slade was praying that Oliver was still alive and was safe. It took Slade a few minutes due to his running to get back to plane. When Slade got back into the plane. He looked over to see if Oliver was still there and alive. Slade let out a heavy breath when he saw Oliver still there sound asleep and safe.

Slade made the tea and let it cool just a little. He then walked over to Oliver and tried to wake him. Slade placed his right hand on Oliver's chest and shook him softly but enough to wake the young man. Oliver opened his eyes and smiled a weak smile at Slade.

"Here you need to drink this. It will help you get better." Slade put the metal cup in his right hand and placed his left under Oliver's head. He lifted the blonde's head up so that Oliver could drink the warm tea.

"You went to see Yao Fei didn't you. Does he know what I have?" Oliver asked in a weak voice almost an whisper. Slade nodded his head and brought the cup up to Oliver's lips. Oliver let the hot liquid run down his throat. He hummed when the hot liquid hit the back of his throat it felt so good.

"He said that you have pneumonia." Slade spoke in a husky voice. Oliver loved to hear the man talk in that kind of voice.

"Pneumonia, I thought that is what I had. I had it once when I was a teenager." Oliver laid his head back and looked at the man and smile at him. Slade looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Slade asked the young man in front of him.

"I didn't think that you cared this must for me. I would have thought that you would have yell at me and I don't know, kill me because I was slowing you down." Oliver said in a low voice. Slade was taken back at this. Did this kid really think that he would do that to him. Slade looked away and thought for a moment. He was hard on the kid yeah, but he would never- wait he had told Oliver once or twice that he would kill him if he slowed him down.

Slade shut him eyes and opened them again slowly. Slade looked at Oliver and took a deep breath in and then out.

"I would never kill you. I just said that so that you would speed it up and to get you moving." Slade sighed and continued. " I told you that I was going to protect you and that is what I'm going to do. You mean a lot to me kid." Oliver looked at Slade with loving eyes.

Oliver know that Slade would do this. When Slade made a promise he kept it. Oliver was about to say something when he started to cough. His cough was deep and hard. Slade was starting to get worried when he kept coughing. Finally Oliver was able to take a deep breath, but when he did he grabbed at his chest again. Oliver was moaning in pain and Slade could not take it. He move to lay down with the young man. Slade know that there was nothing that he could do to help Oliver's cough. Slade took Oliver into his arms and pulled him closer to him. Oliver relaxed into Slade's arm and moved his head under the older man's chin.

Slade hugged Oliver up close so that Oliver could get warm. Oliver was still shivering but was starting to get warm. Slade looked outside to see that the sun was starting to go down. Slade and Oliver fell asleep in each others arms.

-Starling-

Oliver's sigh was not heared by his to new frineds; nor did they see a small tear run down from his left eye to his hair line.

-Lian Yu-

When Slade wake the next morning to find Oliver's arm wrapped around his waist and his head on his chest. Slade smiled and pulled the young man closer to him. Oliver moaned a little and opened his eyes slowly to look at the older man. Slade smiled down at the young man who he called "kid".

"Morning" was all Slade said to Oliver.

"Morning" Oliver said in a whisper.

Slade got up and fixed Oliver another cup of tea. Slade walked over with the tea and knelt down. Oliver tried his hardest to lift his head, but could not. Slade saw this and put his hand on the back of blondes head and lifted it up. Oliver hummed again when the hot liquid run down his throat.

After Oliver had drink all the tea. Slade laid the blondes head back down onto the so called pillow. Slade walked over and got the rabbit that was still good due to the cold weather. He cleaned it and put it on the fire to cook.

"How are you feeling today?" Slade asked the blonde not looking at him.

"I'm feeling fiiinnn-" Slade looked up at Oliver as he dragged out the last word. Slade ran over to the young man and knelt down next to him. Oliver was out cold, but his skin was like fire.

"His fever" is all that Slade said. Oliver's fever was getting higher, and if Slade didn't do something quick then he was going to lose Oliver. He didn't want his Oliver to die from a fever.

-Starling-

Oliver's body started to jerk on the metal table that he was on. Diggle and Felicity ran over to him. "He's have a seizure."Diggle yelled out. Felicity ran over to the other side of the table and looked at Oliver and then at Diggle. Diggle told Felicity to get what they need to stop Oliver's seizure. Then Oliver's heart stopped.

After they had brough Oliver back from death. They tried to calm themself down. (again sorry)

-Lian Yu-

Slade didn't know what do to. He had to try something to get Oliver's fever to break. 'What could get someone to sweat naturally' Slade thought to himself. Slade knew one way but he could not do that, could he?

Slade looked down at Oliver. He had to do it to save the young man. Slade laid down beside of Oliver and placed his right hand on the blondes chest. He moved his hand down slowly and under Oliver's pants. He moved his hand under Oliver's boxers and softly touched the blondes soft cock and begein to stoke it. Oliver moaned at Slade's touch and moved closer to him.

"S-Slade" Oliver moaned out. Slade smiled to himself and continued to stoke the now hardening cock. Oliver opened his eyes and looked at Slade.

"Sorry kid but this is the only way to get you to break a sweat." Oliver grunted when Slade began to quicken his pase. Oliver wrapped his right arm around Slade's and started to stoke it.

"Oh Fuck that feels so good ah." Slade could feel himself starting to get hard when Oliver had said this. Oliver unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down a little to give Slade more room to work. Slade stopped stoking Oliver and sat up a little to pull them down a little more. Hs also pulled Oliver's boxers along with the pants. Oliver whimpered at the lost of heat around his cock. Oliver then looked at the older man and smiled a lust full smile. Slade laid back down and grabbed Oliver's cock once again and began to stoke it a litte bit faster.

Oliver grabbed at the makeshift bed with his left hand and moan when he felt Slade's touch once again. Oliver was completly hard now.

"Oh Fuck Slade, don't stop ahh." Oliver moaned rolling his head to the left give Slade a full view of his neck. Slade leaned down and kissed Oliver's neck. Oliver moaned when he did this. Slade could taste the sweat on Oliver's skin and his lips.'Good it's working' Slade thought to himself.

Slade could tell that Oliver was close. Slade moved around a little on the makeshift bed. He was now just as hard as Oliver was, and his cargo pants were getting very tight. Oliver moved his right arm down from Slade's and to Slade's painful erection. Slade moan as Oliver rubbed him through his cargo pants. Slade licked and stucked Oliver's neck. Oliver was moaning loudly now and was jerking his hips up to met Slade's thrusts. Slade was also thrusting his hips into Oliver's hand.

"Oh Fuck I'm going to cum." Oliver almost yelled out.

"Cum for me kid." Slade grunted in Oliver's ear. This sent Oliver over the edge and came in Slade's hand and on it.

"SLADE" Oliver called out as he came. Slade thrusted into Oliver's hand and came hard. Slade grunted out his orgasm into Oliver's ear. Slade let go of Oliver's cock and kind of laid back. While Oliver was panting hard beside him. Slade knew at this point that Oliver's fever had definitely broken.

"Oh god that was good." Oliver said looking over at Slade. Slade chucked and sat up and pulled Oliver's pants and boxers back up. After Slade had buttoned and zipped them and Oliver's now soft cock was back in its place. He looked down at the young man. Oliver was looking at him with a cheshire cat kind of smile. Slade narrowed his eyes at the blonde which mean Oliver's smile widen more, if possible.

"What are you smiling at kid." Slade asked the smiling blonde.

"I know you liked me." Slade looked at him and smiled.

"Yea I kind of do." Slade kissed Oliver on the forehead and moved to get up when Oliver's hand stopped him.

"Where are you going? Did I over step?" Oliver asked with sleep in his voice.

"No you didn't." Slade said with a smirk. "I need to change my cloths because of you and your moaning." Slade leaned down and kissed Oliver on the forehead again. He walked over to his clothes and got out some that was somewhat clean.

Oliver watched the man as he changed clothes. Oliver could feel his eyelids starting to get heavy and shut them. Slade looked back at the blonde and smiled when he saw Oliver was asleep. Slade walked back over and got into bed with Oliver. He pulled the young man closer to him. They both slept for a while before Slade had to go and check the animal traps that he had set the night before.

-Starling-

Oliver smiled in his sleep and whispered Slade's name. Felicity and Diggle didn't hear him say the older man's name. Oliver laid there for a while before he heard two voices. He opened his eyes and sighed it was a dream/memory. He sat up and Diggle and Felicity smiled at him. He only wished that Slade was there as well.

-Somewhere in Starling-

A man was walked down the street trying to find the one he loved.


	2. Found

Chapter Two: Found

-Starling-

Oliver awoke the next day in pain. Oliver walked out of his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes scrolled down his body. He placed a hand on one of his many scars and sighed. He shooked his head and got dressed in a black suit with a black shirt and tie. After he was dressed. He walked down the hallway and to the stairs. He was walking to the front door when he heard someone call out his nickname.

"Ollie" Oliver truned around and looked at his young sister.

"Thea" Oliver smiled at her.

"Where are you going this eary?" Thea asked her older brother.

"I'm going down to the club and do some paperwork that needs to be done." Oliver lied. He was going to the club, but he was not going to be doing any paperwork.

"Oh. Weren't you down there last night?" She asked her big brother.

"Yes I was but I didn't feel like doing it. I've been pushing it off." Oliver said with a smile hoping that she would beleive him.

"Huh. So your going down there to do paperwork or to, I don't know see someone?" She asked him with a smirk on her face. Oliver looked at her and tilted his head. He could not beleive it. Thea and Slade had the same little smirk. Oliver blinked his eyes to get himself out of his thought.

"I'm sorry what?" Oliver asked her not remembering what the question was.

"Are-You-Going-Down-There-To-Met-Some-one." Thea said one word at a time so that he could understand her this time. Oliver smiled at her and chuckled lightly.

"No-I'm-Not." He did that same to her as she had done to him. Thea looked at him with a pissed off look. 'Wow she even has almost the same pissed off look that Slade had.' Oliver thought to himself.

"Well then, I guess that you should be on your way." Thea moved her arm and pointed with an open palm at the door. Oliver walked closer to her and kissed her on the forehead and walked out. Thea smiled at her brother as he walked away.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver was setting on the ground at the fire with a blanket around his shoulders. Oliver was setting there think about what happend between him and Slade a few days ago. Oliver smiled when he remembered. Slade pulling him close and wakeing up to see the man's body next to him. Oliver wondered if Slade had really liked hearing him moan or was it the lack of sex that made Slade cum. Oliver had to know. Slade had not brough it up at all. He acted like nothing had happened.

Oliver's eyes got wide. Did it really happen or was he dreaming at the time? Oliver looked away from the fire to the ground. Oh god did the fever make him dream it all up? Oliver was beside himself. Did he make any nosie? Did Slade hear him if he did?! Oliver's head shot up when he heard Slade walk back into the plane with some firewood in his arms.

Slade looked at the young man with an odd look. 'What hell is wrong with him?' He asked himeself. Slade put the firewood down next to the fire. He sat down close to Oliver but not to close. Oliver was looking back the fire when he heard Slade speak.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid?" Oliver looked over at the ASIS agent. Oliver looked into Slade's almost black eyes.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about a few days ago."

"Oh, and what in particular were you thinking about?" Slade asked the blonde while putting some wood on the fire.

"How I broke my fever." Slade smirked at this.

"Did that really happen or was it a fever dream? Please tell me?" Oliver looked over at Slade who was still smirking.

"Well I would if you would just come out and say it." Slade looked at Oliver again with the same smirk.

"Your going to make me say it aren't you." Oliver said with an embarrassed look. Slade nodded his head. He wanted to hear Oliver say this. He needed him to.

"Did you-(Oliver sighed) jack me off and did I rub you throw your pants or not." Oliver closed his eyes and waitted to hear Slade to start to laugh at him.

Oliver didn't see Slade move closer to him. Oliver's eyes shot open when he felt lips on his neck. The lips were under his ear, right at the start of his jawbone. Oliver moved his head so that Slade could get more of his neck. Slade slid his right hand to the other side of Oliver's face. Oliver razed his left hand up to touched Slade's hand with his fingers. Slade moved his lips to the young man's ear and said.

"Yes it did and now I'm going to finish what I started." Slade's husky voice made Oliver moan with want.

-Starling-

Oliver walked into his club. He was about to go down to his underground base when he heard someone behind him. Oliver turned around to see if it was Diggle or Felicity, but it was not either of them. Oliver's mouth dropped at what or who he saw.

-Lian Yu- {Slade's bed is like Oliver's, but better, well softer. Not like the one in the show.}

Oliver was now laying on Slade's makeshift bed. His was bigger and a lot more softer then what Oliver's was. Slade had stood up and moved Oliver to the bed. He was not going to fuck him on the cold steel floor of the plane. Slade move in between Oliver's legs and leaned down and kissed Oliver on the lips. Oliver loved the way Slade's lips felt against his. Oliver wrapped him arms around Slade's neck and pulled him closer to him. Slade smiled into the kiss.

Slade broke the kiss to pull up the blondes shirt and took it off of him. He throw the shirt onto the floor and leaned back down to captuered the American's lips in a kiss. Oliver moaned as Slade moved his way down to his jaw and then down his neck. Slade kissed and licked at Oliver's adam's apple. Oliver moaned and moved one of his hands down Slade's back. While the other moved up into the man's hair. Oliver ran his fingers throw the Aussie's short brownish black hair.

Slade moved down to the blondes nipples and took one into his mouth and sucked. Oliver moan when he did this. Once the nub was hard he moved to the other and did the same. Oliver arched his back to feel more of the man above him. Slade moved away from Oliver and smiled. He kissed and licked down the blondes stomach. He ran his tongue along and on the scars on the younger man's body. Oliver moan loadly at the organ touching the sensitive flesh. Oliver gasped when he felt the skilled tongue dip into his navel.

Slade smiled to himself as Oliver moaned out his name. Slade razed back up and kissed the lips that were moaing his name. Oliver started to pull the older man's shirt up to try to feel the Aussie's hot tan flesh under his fingertips. Slade leaned up and took his shirt off. Oliver sat up and ran his cold hand down the Australian's chest and stomach. Slade breathed in deep as Oliver did this. Oliver moved his hands down to the Aussie's cargo pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them.

Slade looked at the blonde as he did this. Oliver pulled down the cargo pants as well as the boxers that the man was wearing. Oliver grapped softly at the base of the man's hard cock and brushed his lips over the tip. Slade closed his eyes when Oliver did this. Oliver looked up at the man and licked the tip of the hard cock. Slade moaned deeply when he felt the tongue on his swollen cock.

"Can I?" Oliver asked not wanting to piss the man off and have him stop all of this. Slade opened his eyes and looked at him. Slade smiled and nodded his head.

Oliver took the man into his mouth and sucked the head of the swollen cock. Slade moaned again and placed a hand on the back of the green eyed beauty's head. Oliver took more of the man in and sucked him hard. Slade closed his eyes and enjoyed what Oliver was doing to him. Oliver was impressed that he could do this. He had never done this before. Slade was also impressed that Oliver was doing such a good job.

Oliver wanted to try something. He hummed around the cock and watched to see what the Aussie would do. Slade's eyes shot open and he moaned a deep and loud moan. Slade knew that if Olive would keep this up he would not last long. Slade pulled at Olivers hair and made him stop.

"Did I do something wrong?" Oliver asked in a worried voice.

"No, I just don't want to cum just yet." Slade said laying Oliver back onto the bed.

Slade ran his hands down Oliver's chest and stomach to his pants. Slade undone the pants and pulled them down along with the boxers that his beauty was wearing. Slade stepped out of his clothes and boots. He knelt down in between Oliver's thighs. Oliver watched as Slade placed his leg over his shoulders. Oliver looked at Slade with a confused look on his face. Slade smiled one of his smiles. Slade grabbed Oliver's checks and pulled them apart. Now Oliver was confused what could he be doing down-oh, OH- like a arrow to the head he got it.

Slade stuck out his tongue and placed it flat against Oliver's rim. Oliver moaned and laid back onto the bed. Slade licked the rim and flicked it with his tongue. Oliver's moans were getting louder as Slade continued to do this. Slade then stuck his skilled tongue into Oliver's enters. Oliver rolled his head back and forth on the bed.

-Starling-

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked the man in front of him.

"I found you. I said that I would." was all the man said to him.

-Lian Yu-

Slade razed himself back up to Oliver's hungry mouth. They kiss a hot and lustful kiss.

"Take me...Please Slade Take me." Oliver begged the man. Slade smirked at the young man in need.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Slade asked Oliver in his husky voice. Slade could feel Oliver's cock jump when he said this. 'Hmmm he likes it when I talk to him in this kind of voice. Good to know' Slade thought to himself.

"No." Oliver's words were dripping with lust and need. Slade smirked at this too.

"I need to get something to lube you up with." Slade looked away from Oliver and thought of what to use for lube. He could have used his own spit, but he want to use something that would make Oliver think of him. Whenever he saw the it, if he got home. Slade could feel Oliver kissing his neck and rubbing his chest with his left hand. Slade hummed and enjoyed the younger man kissing his neck. He then leaned back down and captured the man's lips again.

Slade thought about what to use while he and Oliver kissed. Then he remembered something in his bag that could work. Slade leaned up and got off of the bed and walked over to his bag. Oliver sat up and watched the man dig in his bag. Slade walked back to the bed with something in his hand. Oliver tried to see what it was but Slade hide it behind his back.

"How do you want to do this?" Slade asked the blonde. Oliver tilted his head.

"On your back or on your hands and knees." Slade leaned into Oliver and licked his necked. Oliver moaned and laid back onto his back.

"I want to be able to hold you close to me." Slade smirked. This kid knew how to get him worked up. Slade moved himself between Oliver's thighs again and leaned down toures Oliver. Oliver was surpries when Slade made him close his eyes. Oliver could hear Slade open something but what?

Slade rubbed the "lube" on his painful cock. He closed his eyes when he did this and tried so hard not to cum. He then rubbed some around and in Oliver's enters. Oliver moan when he felt Slade's fingers inside him. Slade thrusted his fingers in and out of Oliver to get him to loosen up some. Oliver pushed himself down onto the finger and moaned.

Slade pulled out his fingers when he knew Oliver was loose enough. He placed his cock at the enters and pushed in slowly so not to hurt Oliver. Oliver moaned deeply when he did this. He could feel himself getting full of the old man's hot and swollen cock. Slade was in all the away now and stopped to let Oliver adjust to his size. Oliver looked at Slade and said.

"Fuck me...please fuck me...Hard." Slade's eye kind of widen at this. Oliver wanted him and he wanted him now.

"Alright, just remember what you just asked me to do."

Slade did start out slow so not to tear him. Slade began to quicken his pase and was building up a rhythm. Soon he was slamming into Oliver. Oliver was moaning loudly at the feel of being slammed into by the man that he-what? Did he? Could he?-

"Oh Fuck...Yes"Oliver moaned out arching his back. Slade leaned down and captured Oliver's lips into a kiss. Oliver wrapped his arms around the older man's back and pulled him closer to him. Slade and Oliver kissed eacth other as Slade fucked Oliver harder and harder. Slade moved his hips a little. He was trying to find something deep inside of the American. Then he hit it and Oliver moand out a deep and loud moan. Slade had found what he was looking for. Slade began to thrust his hip hard. His cock was hitting Oliver's prostate over and over again cause Oliver's eyes to roll back into his head. Oliver broke the kiss when he could feel himself getting cloeser to his orgasm. Slade moved his head to the left side of Oliver's head and was grunting and moaning into the man's ear.

"Fuck I'm about to cum." Oliver grabbed Slade tighter and dug his nails into the tan man's back. Slade grunted as Oliver did this. It felt so damn good.

"Cum for me kid, cum for me."Slade grunted in Oliver's ear.

Oliver's body started to jerk as he came. He thrusted his hips to met Slade's thrusts. Oliver scream out when he came.

"Oh fuck...SLADE" Oliver came on Slade's stomach. Slade felt Oliver's channel close around him. Slade grunted in Oliver's ear as he came inside of the young man.

"Oh fuck...Oliver." Slade grunted out.

Slade thrusted a few more time inside of Oliver until he stopped all together. Slade pulled himself out of Oliver and laid beside him on the bed. Oliver rolled his head over to where it was facing Slade and smile at the man. Slade glanced over at him while not moving his head. Oliver sat up on the bed. Slade sat up with him. They two were quit for a bit before Oliver spoke.

"Please say that, that was not a one time kind of thing, because if it was...I might shut you tonight." Oliver looked over at Slade. Slade looked at him and saw that he was-oh no he was not- Slade saw a smirk not just any smirk but his smirk on Oliver's face. Slade smile at him and said.

"Well I guess that we sould get some sleep so that we can do that again later." Slade laid down onto the bed and stretched out his arm. Oliver looked back at the Aussie. Slade nodded his head to him. Oliver smiled and laid down. His head was on Slade's arm. Slade wrapped his arm around Oliver and pulled Oliver to closer to him. Oliver looked up at him and Slade looked down and kissed him on the forehead. Oliver rolled over and wrapped his arm around the man's waist and place his head on the man's chest.

Oliver was laying there when he smelt something sweet. Oliver looked at Slade and Slade looked at him with a smirk.

"Did you use honey for a lube?" Oliver asked him.

"Yes I did." was all Slade said. Oliver shook his head and laid it back down on the man's chest. They both slept all night.

-Starling-

Oliver was in shock. He could not be here. He was-

"Slade?"

"Hey Kid" Slade looked at Oliver with his almost black eyes.


	3. Left Behind

Chapter Three: Left Behind

-Starling-

Oliver stood there looking at the man that he loved and hated. Oliver folded his arms over his chest in a pissed off kind of way. Oliver narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. He looked Slade up and down. The man was wearing his laced up black boots, gray cagor pants the same ones that he had wear on the island. He had on a black shirt with a gray camo jacket over it. Slade had on his keffiyeh that he also had wear on the island.

Slade had his arms by his sides. He staired at the young man in front of him. Oliver looked down at the man's feet and saw a duffle bag. Slade looked down at the bag and then back up at Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" asked the yourng of the two.

"I told you that, I would find you when this was over." Slade started to walk closer to Oliver. Oliver unfolded his arms and stood there. Slade was a few inches from Oliver's body. Slade razed his left hand up to touch the side of Oliver's face. Oliver sighed and steped closer to the man. Oliver could not help himself, he had to.

Oliver lean in and kissed Slade on the lips. Slade wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist and pulled the young man closer to him. Oliver's wrapped his arms around Slade's neck. The kiss was full of passion. They kissed each other for a while until Oliver shot his eyes open and backed away from the man. Slade looked at the young man as he pulled himself out of his arms.

"You left me. YOU LEFT ME!" Oliver yelled out. Slade looked down as the young man yelled at him. Slade looked back and saw something that he had not seen in a while.

"How could you leave me there!" Oliver yelled again with tears running down his cheeks . Slade could feel a pain in his chest. He had made Oliver cry again. He had done this one other time that he regretted more than anything.

"I had to leave you. If I would have brought you back with me. And they saw you then, they would have killed you, just to get to me. You should know that more than anyone." Slade said to the blonde. His voice did not change at all it was hard, but yet soft. Oliver looked at the man with a still pissed off look on his face.

"Get Out!" Oliver yelled at the man. Slade know that Oliver was just saying this because he was angry at the him. Oliver turned his back to Slade and walked behind the bar to his serecty door. Slade picked up his bag and followed the blonde. He had to talk to him. He needed to.

"Kid, Oliver!" Slade walked up to Oliver as he typed in the code to the serecty door. (I really don't know how Oliver gets into his base, they showed different ways so yea anyway)

Slade watched as the serecty door opened. Oliver turned around to look at Slade. Slade's eyes met Oliver's. Oliver rolled his eyes and walked throw the door. Slade followed him down the stairs to Oliver's base. Slade looked around and huhed at what he saw.

"Wow I have to give it to you. When you said that your were going to do this. I thought that your were insane, but now.-"

"What do you want Slade?" Oliver asked the man following him.

"We need to talk about-"

"About you leaving me?" Oliver turned around and looked at the man.

"Yes." was all Slade said to the man that he-

-Lian Yu-

Oliver and Slade have had sex in a lot of places. Against rock's, tree's, and against the plane. Oliver had told Slade that to someone outside of them would see them, that they must have looked like rabbits. Slade had laughed at this and say probably.

Today the twosome was hunting boar. Oliver took a place in a tree, and Slade would drive the prey to Oliver. Oliver kind of didn't like being up in the tree, but Slade told him that he had too. Slade was slowing driving their dinner closer to the tree that Oliver was in. Slade could see the boar was down below the tree that Oliver was in.

Slade watched as Oliver jumped into action. Slade was very proud of Oliver. Oliver had came a long way from being a playboy to being a hunter, and one hell of a soldier. Slade watched and leaned on a tree while Oliver killed the boar. Oliver looked at Slade and smiled.

"Good job kid." Slade smiled at the young man who was covered in the boar's blood.

"Thanks." Oliver liked to hear the older man that he looked up to complimented him.

Slade walked over and knelt down and started to clean the boar. Oliver could kill it, but not gut it, that made him sick. Oliver moved a little bit to get out of Slade's way. Oliver shut his eye's and looked away. Slade smirked at this. Oliver had to go somewhere eles, he could not stay here and watch or smell the animal being cleaned. Oliver stood up to walk away, but he dropped down hard onto the ground. Slade turned his head and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked Oliver. Oliver pulled his leg in close and looked at his ankle.

"I think I sprained my ankle when I jumped out of the tree." Oliver said while rubbing his ankle. Slade moved over and took his gloves off to look at the ankle. Slade could see that the ankle was starting to swell.

"Yes, you did." Slade said putting it down softly so not to hurt it anymore than it was.

"Damn once again taken out by my own ankle." Oliver laid back on the ground/ small hill.

"Again?" Slade razed his brow.

"Yea when I was little, me and my friend Tommy was playing and I was in a tree( Oliver lifted his hand, palm open and pointed it to the tree) and I jumped down and almost broke my ankle." Slade nodded his head at hearing this.

"Well I'll take it that tree's are not friends then huh." Oliver looked at Slade who was smirking.

"You take the food back to the plane and I'll stay here while you do that. Then you can come back and help me." Slade shook his head.

"No I'm going to help you then come back for our dinner." Slade moved closer to Oliver.

Slade moved in between Oliver's leg and turned his back to him. Oliver looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? Your going to carry me?"

"That or drag you back." Slade didn't look at Oliver, but Oliver know that the older man was smirking.

"Okay." Oliver moved closer to the man and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Slade moved his hands back and cupped them under Oliver's upper thighs. Slade picked Oliver up with no problem. Oliver had a goffy smile on his face. He could not beleive that Slade was giving him a piggyback ride.

"You alright kid?" Slade asked him.

"Yea great." Slade rolled his eyes at this and started walking back to the plane that they called home.

-Starling-

Oliver was setting in what was called Felictiy's chair. He looked at the man in the other chair. So far they had not said a word to each other.

"Well." Oliver asked the ASIS agent.

"The week before I left, I went to Fyers's camp to see if there was anyone still alive or if the radio's still worked. I found one and called out to my base in china. They answered and asked me if anyone was their with me and I (Slade sighed) I told them yes Fei and his daughter. I know that if they could hear me, then anyone could. I did send the boat for you after there was only one guy left. And I knew where he was and I knew that he couldn't hurt you." Slade explaned what happened. Oliver sat there in a shock.

"They said that they would send a boat out in a day and it would be there in a week. I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt. They could have took you and killed you or killed you standing beside me." Slade put his head in his hands and sighed. Slade knew that Yoa Fei and Shado was going be dropped off somewhere eles. And that Oliver would have came with him.

Slade looked up at Oliver who was setting in the chair. Slade could see that he was crying again. 'This the third time I've made him cry. No more kid, no more will make you cry.' Slade thought to himself.

Oliver looked away from the man and shut his eyes. How could he forgive this man for what he had done to him.

-Lian Yu-

Slade was walking back to the plane with Oliver on his back. Oliver had falling asleep. Slade found himself smiling, but why was he? Slade thought about it for a moment. Was it that he was findly get some or was it that he was in a good mood. Oliver moaned a little in his sleep and Slade smiled again. Slade stopped dead. Slade could feel the warmth from Oliver's body on his back. Oliver moved his head a little, rubbing it aganist Slade's head and the back of his neck. It was him, it was Oliver who was making him so happy.

Slade stood there still holding Oliver. Did he love Oliver? Could he love this so called kid? Slade knew that Oliver was not a kid anymore, he was a man. Did he like men? No he didn't, but he liked Oliver just Oliver. He loved Oliver.

"Fuck" Slade said in a whisper. He did, he was in love Oliver.

How could he have been so blind. Slade started to walk again. Thinking about what he had just realized. Could Oliver love him back or would he push him away. The thought of Oliver pushing him away made him feel sick. He had to get the kid back. Then when he would go and get their food. Then he would think about this somemore.

-Starling-

Oliver looked back at the man. Slade got up from his chair and walked toured him. Slade knelt down in front of Oliver and said.

"I will not blame you for not forgiving me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry. And I hope that one day you will forgive me." Oliver looked at the man in front of him. He knew and could see that Slade was sorry for what he had done to him.

"If you do want to talk then I'm staying in the Starling Inn, room 414. I will be leaving in two days." Slade stood up and walked over to his bag. He throw the bag over his shoulder and walked away. He stopped at the buttom of the stairs and turned his head and said.

"If you don't come in two day then I'll leave you alone for(his breath caught in his throat) for good." Slade walked up the stairs and throw the door. Leaving Oliver there alone, for now.

Slade walk out from behind the bar and walked past Felicity and Diggle who were walking in. Diggle looked at the man and so did Felicity. She could see that the man looked very sad about something.

Once Slade had walked out the door the twosome went down to the base. They saw Oliver setting in Felicity's chair.

"Who was that?" Felicity asked.

"Slade" was all Oliver said.

"Slade the same Slade from the island?" Diggle looked back at the stairs a little nervous. (okay Oliver told them about Slade kind of)

"Yea." once again Oliver had only said one word.

"He looked like really sad. What happened?" Feliciy walked over to Oliver and placed a hand on his back. Oliver shut his eyes.

Oliver knew if he told them what had happened between the two, that it would help him. Oliver opened his eyes and looked at his new friends. He had to. They could help him to figure out what to do.

Oliver told them the story about him and Slade, just him and Slade. At the end of the story Felicity and Diggle were looking at him with a stunned look on their faces.

"Wow" Felicity said shutting her eyes and shacked her head.

"Helpful." Oliver said still looking at the ground.

"I don't know what to tell you Oliver." Diggle sat down in the set that Slade was setting in an hour ago.

"I think that you should go and talk to him."Oliver and Diggle looked over at Felicity.

"What?" Oliver asked her. Feliciy looked at him and she was not going to back down this time.

"Go and talk to him. You care for him a lot and from what I saw on his face, he cares for you a lot too. So go and talk to him and make things right. Isn't that what you do now, make things right." Olvier looked away from her. She was right, that's what he was doing now.

Oliver stood up and walked over to his arrows and thought about it for minute. Oliver knew what he had to do.

"I'll go and talk to him later, but for right now, could we just talk about who is on the list." Oliver looked back at the two.

"Alright, but if you don't talk to him soon or on your own, then I will make you two talk." Felicity said turning back to the computers. Oliver smiled at that and got suitted up.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver was laying on Slade's bed. His ankle was hurting but not as bad. Slade had went to get their food before something else did. Oliver could hear that it was starting to rain again. Oliver laid there and found himself humming a little tone. Oliver had no idea why he was happy, but he was.

Oliver rolled over and hugged up Slade pillow and sighed. He could smell the older man's musky smell. Oliver hummed when he smelled this. Oliver's eyes widen. What the hell was he doing? Oliver sat up and looked around the plane/home. Oliver smiled to himself. He was in love. He was in love with Slade. Oliver's smiled grew wider.

Oliver looked over to the "door" of the plane when he hear Slade walk in. Slade looked at the young American.

"What?" Slade asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm-" Oliver stopped himself. What if Slade did not feel the same way?

"Your what?" Slade asked.

"I'm hungry, how about you?" Oliver said trying to calm himself down. The Australian looked at him and smiled.

"Yea" He said with a smirk.

-Starling-

Slade was in his room waiting to see if Oliver would come. Slade laid down on his bed covered his eyes with his arm. Slade could understand if Oliver could not forgive him. He doesn't know if he could if he was him. It was three in the morning and Slade knew that he could not sleep. He was to worried on what Oliver would say or if he would show up.

Slade laid his arm down and sat up on the bed. His eyes were closed. He opened his eyes and jumped a little.

Oliver was standing there in front of him wearing his Arrow suit. Slade could see that he had taken off his quiver and had laid his bow down on the floor. The Aussie could also see a duffle bag at his feet.

"I have to admit, you scared the shit out of me." Slade could see Oliver smirk at that.

"If that bag is to put my body in, your going to need a few more." Slade stood up and walked over to Oliver. Oliver smiled at him and looked into his dark eyes.

"No the bag has some of my clothes in it. I can't leave here wearing this now can I." Oliver simpling told the man who was walking toured him. Slade smiled a big smile.

"Does this mean that you are going to stay the night with me?" Slade put a arm around Oliver's waist and pulled him in close.

"Yes it does, but first we need to talk, well I do at less." Oliver placed a hand on the man's chest. Slade pulled Oliver's hood down with his free hand. Oliver shut his eyes when Slade took off his mask. Oliver opened his eyes slowly and saw that Slade was staring into his greenish blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said. Slade could feel himself getting tense when he said this.

"Sorry about what?" He asked hoping that Oliver was not going to leave.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just angry. And I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright kid." Slade said leaning in for kiss. Oliver wrapped his arms around the man. Slade was taken back at this. They pulled apart for air. Oliver rubbed his forehead against Slade's.

"I missed you so much. I thought that I would never see you again." Oliver sighed lightly.

"I've miss you to kid." Slade said pulling Oliver into a hug.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Oliver laughed lightly.

"You are to me." Slade smiled at younger man.

"So what now?" Slade asked not wanting to push Oliver into doing something that he did not want to do.

"Now, You are going to fuck me like you use to." Oliver looked into Slade's dark eyes.

"I was really hoping that you were going to say that. But I need to ask you something."

"Okay what?"

"Is this goodbye sex or just sex or is it something more?" Slade asked not wanting to fuck Oliver and have him leave after.

"Something more." Oliver purred into Slade's ear. Slade grunted a low grunt.

"One more thing."

"What?" Oliver asked running his hands up the man's bare chest.

"Are we going to tell everyone or wait?" Slade moved to take off Oliver's Arrow suit.

"Tell my family first, then tell the word next. Hopefully they will all know in a few days. If that is alright with you." Slade looked at Oliver and smiled.

"Tell your family in the morning, then the word the next day." Slade said while taking Oliver's jacket off of him.

"Thank God" was all Oliver said. Oliver was happy that Slade wanting to go public with this.

Slade grabbed a hold of Oliver's hand and lead him over to the bed. Slade undone Oliver's pants and pulled them down as well as the boxers that he was wearing. Oliver watched the older man as he took off his own clothes. Oliver leaned his head back and closed his eyes as Slade ran his hands up Oliver's body to his neck. Slade leaned down and kissed the blondes neck.

Oliver moaned as Slade began to stuck on the flesh. Oliver ran his hands down Slade's chest and his stomach going down to his pants. Oliver started to undo the man's jeans when his cell phone ranged. Slade lifted his head up from the young man's neck and looked at him.

"I'll get it." Oliver said getting his phone from his jacket pocket. Slade looked over to him and sighed.

"Hey" Oliver said with his back to Slade.

"_Hey Oille where are you?_" Oliver looked up at the wall as he heared his sister's voice.

"I'm stay the night with my-with my boyfriend. Is everything alright?" Slade smiled when Oliver had said this.

"_Your what?_" Thea kind of yelled over the phone.

"I'm here with my boyfriend and yes you will met him tomorrow. Now is something wrong?" Oliver asked her again.

"_No I was just calling you to see if you were okay. I was worried_." Thea said in a worried voice. Oliver smiled at this.

"Yea Thea I'm okay."

"_Kay then I'll let you go and get back to fuc_-"

"Night Thea." Oliver cut her off.

"_Night Oille and I cant' wait to met your new boyfriend and I will not tell mom, you need to do that. Just one more thing?_" Thea asked her older brother.

"Yea?"

"_Will I like him or should I work on 'If you hurt him, I'll kill you' speech?_" Thea asked smirking an unseen smirk.

"Yes you will like him and thank you, I think I should tell mom." Oliver said with a smile. He didn't know how is mother would take this.

"_Okay I'll see you later, Bye_"

"Bye" Oliver said hanging up his cell phone.

Oliver turned around and saw Slade standing there with no clothes on. Oliver's mouth dropped at the sight. Slade smiled at Oliver. Oliver closed his mouth and a big smile came to his face.

"I've miss seeing you like this." Slade's smile grew bigger.

Oliver walked back over to the bed. Slade wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Oliver leaned in and kissed Slade once again on the lips. Slade turned around and laid Oliver down onto the bed. Slade's hips were in between Oliver's legs. Oliver moaned as his and Slade's cocks rub against each other.

Slade takes Oliver's hands into his and pulls them up over the blondes head. Slade takes both of the blondes hands into one of his and the other runs down Oliver's body. Oliver gasped when he felt the hand stop at one of his nipples and rubs it with a open palm.

"Oh god Slade...I need you." Oliver moaned into the kiss.

"In time kid." Slade breathed out into Oliver's mouth.

Slade moves down to Oliver's jaw and then down to his neck. Slade kissed and licked the neck. Slade moves his way down to the young man's chest. He takes on of the nipples into his mouth and began to suck it hard. Oliver moaned deeply as he did this.

"Slade" Oliver moaned out.

Slade smirk as he moved down and licks Oliver's lower stomach just above the young man's hard cock. Oliver gasped and his cock jump when Slade did this. Oliver needs Slade badly at this point.

"Slade please fuck me." Oliver begged the taned Australian. Slade smirked again and moved back up to the younger man's chest. He ran his tongue over the man's scars. Oliver grabbed at the bed under him. The scars were old but still sensitive and Slade knew this. Slade moved up to Oliver's ear and whispered.

"Roll over."

Oliver did what he was asked. Slade laid down on the younger man, but he was holding himself up with his elbows so not to crush Oliver with his weight. Slade kisses the back of Oliver's neck. Oliver grabbed one of Slade's pillows and put it under his chin. Slade moved down Oliver's back and licked at the scars. Oliver moaned deeply, Slade had never done this before. Slade moved down father to Oliver ass and pulled the cheeks apart. Oliver held his breath he knew what the older man was going to do and he could not wait.

Slade stuck out his tongue and pressed it against Oliver's enters. Oliver shivered at this and let out the breath that he was holding. Oliver smiled and moaned out Slade's name. Slade smirked as must as he could. Slade pushed the organ into the whole and thrusted it in and out. Oliver grabbed at the pillow under his chin and bit it. Oliver started to move his hips a little to try to feel more of the skilled organ that was inside him.

Slade pulled back and blow on the whole and smiled when he heard Oliver moan. Slade moved back up to Oliver's ear and nipped at the lobe.

"I need to get some lube so don't move or touch yourself or I will not fuck you." Slade breathed out into the blondes ear. Oliver's eyes rolled back he loved it when the man talked to him like that.

"There is some in my bag." Slade moved back off of the bed and walked over to the bag. Slade opened the bag and on top of everything was a bottle. Slade picked it up and looked at it. Slade smiled and walked back over to the bed. He laid down to the right side of Oliver and held up the bottle.

"Honey really?" Slade asked. Oliver looked at him and smiled.

"Just like the first time." Slade smiled and opened it. He moved himself behind Oliver. He moved himself between Oliver's thighs again. Slade coated his cock in the honey and moaned as he did so. Slade then coated around and in Oliver's enters. Oliver push his hips back and moaned ever more when he felt Slade's fingers inside of him.

Slade thrusted his fingers in and out of the American's whole. Slade smirked and slapped Oliver's ass with his free hand. Oliver gasped and then moaned out loudly. Slade smiled at this and slapped Oliver's ass harder. Oliver gasped again.

"Oh God Yes." Oliver moaned out.

Slade wanted to slap his ass some more, but his swollen cock was very painful right now. Slade pulled his fingers out of Oliver and placed himself at the enters. Slade pushed himself in slowly and started to building up a rhythm. Oliver moved his head down and moaned. He wanted more he need more.

"Oh fuck Slade more." Oliver begged. Slade smiled and lean down. He began to stuck the back of Oliver's neck.

Soon Slade was slamming into Oliver. Oliver was loving every single thrust of the man's hips. Slade moved his hips a little and hit Oliver's prostate. Oliver yelled out in pleasure.

"OH FUCK SLADE YES!"

Soon Oliver was screaming out fucks, oh gods, and Slade's name. Slade grunts in Oliver's ear. Slade had missed hearing and feeling Oliver. And Oliver had missed feeling Slade as well.

"OH FUCK SLADE, I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Oliver screamed out.

"Oh Fuck Oliver, Cum for me, Cum kid." Slade moaned in the young man's ear.

Oliver's body started to jerked as he came on Slade's bed. Oliver was screaming out his orgasm as well. Slade was grunting and moaning Oliver's nickname. Slade could feel Oliver's channel begain to close around his sensitive cock. Oliver could feel Slade cum inside him. Oliver's eyes rolled back into his head as he came again. This time Oliver was really screaming out Slade's name. Slade was sure that whoever was staying around him could hear Oliver screaming out.

Slade thrusted a few more time, until he was so tried. He pulled out of Oliver and rolled over beside him. Slade laid on his back cacthing his breath. Oliver moved his head over to face Slade. Oliver saw a smile on the man's face. That made Oliver smile in return. Slade looked over at Oliver and moved himself toured the young blonde and kissed him on the lips.

They laid there for a while until Oliver moved onto his side to face Slade. Oliver wrapped his arm around the older man and placed his head on the tan chest. Slade wrapped him arm around Oliver and pulled him closer to him.

"I've missed you so much." Oliver smiled when he heared this.

"I've missed you too." Slade smiled as sleep claimed him. Oliver feel asleep listien to Slade's heartbeat. They slept all night long.

Okay there some words in the other stoies that are not right like listien. I'm so sorry please 4give me.

Okay I know that Oliver does not have his mask in the 1st season, but here he does.


	4. Meetings

Chapter Four : Meetings

-Starling-

Oliver awoke to the sun light hitting him in the closed eyes. Oliver moved his head up and opened his eyes. Oliver looked at the face of the man who was still asleep. Oliver smiled to himself, he was so happy that Slade was back in his life again. Slade moved his head a little and opened his eyes. He looked down to find his young American looking at him, with a smile on his face. Slade smile down at him.

"Morning" Oliver smiled at the Australian.

"Morning" Slade smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Slade asked with a smirked. Oliver smiled at the man. Oliver sat up and moved on top of Slade and straddled him. Slade placed his hands on the young man's hips.

Oliver leaned down and kissed him. They kissed with passion. Oliver moved his hips and grinded them against Slade's. Slade moaned into the kiss. Oliver reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the honey, that they had used the night before. He dipped two of his fingers into the golden nectar. He moved his hand down and rubbed it on Slade's hard cock. Slade moaned again, and grabbing Oliver's hips tighter.

Oliver lifted himself up and placed himself above the swollen cock. He lowered himself down and leaned back his head and moaned. Slade shut his eyes and leaned his head back as well. Oliver started to lifted himself up and down. Oliver rode Slade hard.

Slade held onto Oliver's hips to guide him. Oliver ran his hands up and down the man's tan chest. Oliver moved his hips to try to hit that one thing that would make him scream out. Slade started to thrust his hips upward to met Oliver's. When Oliver came back down and met Slade's hips, the swollen cock hit his prostate dead on. Oliver moaned out loudly. Slade grunted out Oliver's name.

"Oh fuck Slade, Yes." Oliver moaned out.

"Oh fuck." Slade grunted out.

Oliver was now slamming down onto Slade, and Slade was meeting his thrust with his own. Oliver's eyes rolled back into his head.

"OH FUCK SLADE I'M CUM-" Oliver didn't have time to finish. He came all over Slade's stomach.

"Fuck." Slade grunted out deeply. Slade came inside of Oliver hard.

Oliver laid down on top of Slade, breathing hard. Slade wrapped his arms around Oliver and hugged him tightly.

They laid there for a while until Oliver sat back up. Oliver smiled at Slade with a loveing smile. Slade smiled at him with a tired but loveing smile.

"We should get up and eat something. Then I would like you to meet Felicity and Diggle." Slade looked at the young blonde with a confused look.

"I thought that I was meeting your family today, and We kind of have met. Didn't speak, but saw eacht other." Oliver smiled down at the man.

"They are family too." Slade smiled up at the young man.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver woke up in his own bed. He sat up and looked over at Slade who was cleaning one of his many guns. Oliver sighed and looked away. Just then two people walked into the plane. Oliver looked over and saw Yao Fei and Shado walk in with canteen full of water.

Oliver and Slade had saved the two about a month ago from Fyers. It was four of them now. Slade didn't hold Oliver or even kiss him like he use too. Oliver was a little upset about this. He wanted Slade to hold him and kiss him once again.

Oliver got up from his bed and walked out of the plane. Shado and Yao Fei watched him leave. They looked at Slade who sighed heavly. Slade stood up and walked out the door. He stopped and told the two that he and Oliver would go and check the traps. Slade walked off to find Oliver. The two looked at each other with a "yea right" kind of look. They know what was going on with the two, but they were not going to push it.

Slade quickly found Oliver standing by a sizeable lake. He walked up to the young man and grabbed him by the arm. Oliver turned around and looked at the older man.

"What?!" Oliver kind of yelled out.

"What is wrong with you?" Slade asked the young man.

"What is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Oliver yelled while jerking his arm out of Slade's hand.

"Me!, What the hell are you talking about kid?" Slade yelled back.

"I'm talking about you not holding me or kissing me or even fucking me anymore." Slade looked at Oliver with widen eyes. Oliver was right he had stopped doing that since Yao Fei and Shado had came along.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't kown that you still wanted me too?"

"Of course I wanted you to still do that. Didn't you think for one minute that I would still want to do this, even if they are here. (Oliver pointed in the direction of the plane.) I still want to feel you inside me, feel you kiss me and touch me." Oliver turned and walked away from Slade.

Slade stood there, taken back at this. Oliver wanted him to touch him and wanted him to be inside him. Slade smirked at this. The "kid" really wanted to be with him. Slade walked after Oliver and followed him to a large rock that hung over the water. The rock had soft moss on it and there was a weeping willow cherry tree in bloom above the rock.

Oliver was setting under the tree with his legs pulled up close to his chest. Slade walked over and sat next Oliver.

-Starling-

Felicity and Diggle walked down the stairs to the underground base. They each had gotten a text saying to come to the club. Felicity and Diggle walking in front of the table that had Oliver's arrows on it and stood. Oliver was standing there with his back to them.

"So why did you want us to come here so eary?"Diggle asked as Oliver turned around to face them.

"I know that you three kind of met before, but I want you to meet Slade." Oliver smiled at the twosome.

"Oh okay, so when are we-" Felicity begain when a voice cut her off.

"Right now, turn around." A deep voice maked the two jump.

The two turned around, and looked behind them. They saw Slade stand there behind the table that they were standing in front of.

"Oh umm, Hi" Felicity smiled and waved her hand at the man. Slade smiled at her and wave his hand back and said.

"Hi back." Slade looked over at Diggle. The ex-army man looked at the ex-navy man and nodded his head. Slade would have to show him that he could be trusted.

Slade walked around the table and walked over to Oliver. He stood beside the young man. Oliver smiled and wrapped his arm around Slade's waist. Slade smiled and did the same to Oliver. Felicity smiled at the two men, and Diggle just stared at them.

-Lian Yu-

Slade looked over to Oliver. Oliver was looking out toured the water. Slade sighed and looked out toured the water as well.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't know if you wanted them to know about...us." Slade could see Oliver look at him.

"I'm sorry too, I guess that I didn't know if you wanted them to know. I guess we both thought the samething. But I still want...you." Oliver said pulling his legs away from his chest.

Slade smiled and moved himself behind Oliver. Slade wrapped him arms around Oliver's waist. Oliver laid himself back onto the man's chest. Slade laid his head down onto Oliver's right shoulder his face was facing out toured the water. Oliver grabbed Slade's left hand and moved it down to his crotch. Slade knew what Oliver wanted him to do.

Slade started to move his hand over the clothes covered cock. Oliver laid his head back and moaned. Oliver undone his pants and lifted himself up. He pulled down his pants and boxers to give Slade more room. Slade took off his gloves and moved his hand back to Oliver's hard cock. Oliver moaned again and moved his own left hand back to stoke Slade. Oliver stoke Slade throw his pants like he had done before.

-Starling-

They four talked about what happened on the island. Slade told Oliver it would be good to tell them now, just in case something from their past would come back. Felicity and Diggle looked at the two men in front of them. They were shocked at what they heared.

"Wow, you two were really in the difinition of hell." Felicity said shacking her head.

"Yes we were." Slade smiply said to the woman. Diggle looked at the Australian with a distrusting look. Slade could feel the man's eyes staring at him.

"Can I help with something mate?" Slade said looking over at Diggle. Oliver could see that his bodygruad didn't trust his lover.

"Yea you can, I don't trust you, so tell me why I should trust you?" He asked the man who had a smart ass smirk on his face.

"You should trust me because I can and will not only keep Oliver safe, but you two as well, as well as his family." Slade stood up and walked over to Diggle. The two were a few feet away from each other. Oliver and Felicity could feel the tension in the air.

"Guys don't do this." Oliver said to the two men as he walking in between the two. Slade smiled and backed off. He saw the four metal poles on the table. He walked over and grabbed them.

"How about it kid, for old times sake?" Slade asked handing Oliver two of the poles. Oliver smiled and took them from the man's hand.

The two walked over to the train area. The two men took off their shits. Felicity looked at the two men with wide eyes. She liked what she saw. She knew that they were together, but still no harm in looking.

Oliver and Slade stood there in their stances ready to attack each other. Slade looked over at the ex-army man and smiled. Diggle frown at him. Slade looked back toured Oliver.

Oliver and Slade did the tap tap tap thing first. Oliver moved his arm downward to hit Slade in the arm, but Slade blocked it.

"Damn." Diggle know at this moment that Slade was telling the truth about him being able to keep everyone safe.

"Good, you've gotten better at this kid." Oliver smiled when Slade said this. They started up again. This time Oliver blocked one of Slade's moves. They stopped and smiled at each other. They broke their stair when Felicity spoke up.

"Hey guys," They looked at her.

"You said that Slade was going to meet your mom and your sister right."

"Yes." Oliver smiplely said.

"Okay, so what are you two going to tell them when they ask you about how you two met?" Oliver and Slade looked at each other. They had never thought about that until now.

"Oh my god, I never thougth about that. What are we going to tell them?" Oliver said looking over at Slade.

"I don't know, but we will figure something out. Come on kid lets keep going." Slade said getting back into his stance. Oliver did the same.

"I know, how about whoever gets pined, has to come up with something. And I think that you should make the whole "how we met" thing to be in China. So that way if someone asked you two if you met here in Starling, then knowing some people that will look Slade up. They could find out that he never lived or visted here before." Felicity said to the two men. Knowing that Lance or Laurel could and would look up the Slade's name. And find out that the two were lieing about how the met.

"That's not a bad idea." Slade looked over toured the IT woman.

"Okay." Oliver said getting back into his stance again.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver was beside himself. Slade stoked him faster, until Oliver could not take it anymore. Oliver leaned back and whispered into Slade's ear.

"I need you, now." Slade smiled and unzipped his pants. He relessed himself from his pants and his boxers. Oliver got onto his kness and Slade moved behind him. Slade placed himself at Oliver's enters. Oliver hissed when Slade pushed his cock into his whole. Slade was so into it, that he didn't hear Oliver cry out.

Oliver grabbed at the earth under him. Slade started to slam into Oliver. Oliver bit his lip and cried out again. Slade moaned out, while Oliver was still crying out in pain. Slade then heared something that pulled him out of the lust that he was feeling. Slade stopped moving and heared Oliver crying.

Slade leaned down and made Oliver look at him. Slade's eyes went wide when he saw Oliver crying. 'Oh god, I was so into it that I didn't think to use something for lube.' Slade thought to himself.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to take you dry." Slade kissed Oliver on the cheek.

Slade pulled out of Oliver and moved him around to were he was face to face with Slade. Oliver looked at the man with hot tears running down his cheeks.

"I know what we can use. That is if you still want to." Slade told Oliver. Oliver nodded his head and looked into the dark brown almost black eyes that he loved.

Slade wrapped his hand around Oliver's cock again and started to stoke it. Oliver moaned and grabbed onto Slade's shoulders. Oliver laid his head down and moaned into the older man's shoulder. Slade moved his hand faster untill he could tell that Oliver was close.

With a loud moan Oliver came in Slade's hand. Oliver razed up his head. Slade pushed Oliver down onto the rock. Slade move in between Oliver's thighs. Oliver was taken back at what Slade did next.

Slade rubbed Oliver's cum on his cock and around Oliver's enters. Slade placed himself at the whole again. Slade could see that the blonde looked unsure about it. Slade smiled at the young man and rubbed his hand around the whole. Oliver moaned and pushed himself into the touch.

Slade pushed himself in again and started to move slowly. Soon Oliver was moaning loudly and Slade know that he was alright this time. Slade was slamming into Oliver once again and this time Oliver was loving it.

"Oh fuck Slade." Oliver moaned out.

"Just a little longer kid." Slade grunted out.

Slade could feel Oliver's channel begain to close around him. Slade know that Oliver was close and so was he. Oliver grabbed a hold of his very painful cock and started to stoke it at the same rhythm as Slade's thrusts. Oliver came again this time all over his hand.

"Oh fuck, Slade, Yes" Oliver moaned out.

"Fuck Oliver." Slade grunted out as he came inside of Oliver's hot whole.

Slade pulled out of Oliver and sat down on the ground. Oliver sat up and pulled his pants and boxers up. He placed himself back in and zipped up his pants. He moved over to Slade and grabbed the man's cock and did the same for him. Slade smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"We need to go and check the traps. I told Yao Fei and Shado that that's what we were doing." Oliver laughed lightly at this. Slade stood up and help Oliver up. Oliver was walking on wobbly legs.

"Hey kid." Slade said turning toured Oliver.

"Yes." Oliver looked at the man.

"I'm sorry, for taking you-"

"It's okay, I forgive you." Oliver walked over and kissed the Aussie on the cheek. Oliver laughed when he saw a little red on Slade's cheeks.

-Starling-

"So you met my son in China?" Moria Queen asked the man setting next to her son. They were all in the living room. Moria and Walter were setting on one of the couchs. Oliver and Slade were setting in the other. Thea was setting in the chair that was to the side of both couchs.

"Yes, After Oliver was saved from the island and came to China. I was assigned to protect him." Slade lied to them. But if you didn't know better, you would have swore that he was telling the truth. Diggle smiled an unseen smile. Oliver and Slade had came up with a good story while they were training.

"Okay so why were you assigned to protect him?" Thea asked. Slade looked over toured the younger Queen.

"Will I was already in China, I had just finished protecting a man. And my boss call me and told that the missing Queen had been found and that I was to stay with him just in case."

"In case of what?" Walter interrupted the man.

"Well your family is well known and someone might have wanted to hurt him." Slade continued.

"We did run into some trouble, but they were not looking for me." Oliver joined into the lie and looked over at Slade. Slade looked over at him with a hateful look.

"Oh my god Ollie." Thea almost yelled out.

"Don't worry, We went to his friends apartment and we were save there." Oliver continued to lie.

"Yes, there Oliver met Yao Fei and his daughter Shado. We taught Oliver Mandarin.-"Slade was cut off by Oliver saying.

"Yes and You taught me Russian." Oliver point to Slade. Everyone there, but Diggle was shocked at this.

"We grew very close to one another over the months." Oliver said. Moria and Walter's eyes got wide. Thea know what your brother was about to say.

"We are-" Oliver looked up and saw the look on their faces. Slade know that Oliver was scared.

"We are together." Slade said to the two. They looked at him and then back at Oliver.

"Oliver, you and him are-" Moria started to asked. Oliver nodded his head slowly. Moria laid back and Walter just looked at the two men.

"Well I think that you two make a very cute couple." Thea said standing up and walked over to them. She sat down beside of Slade and smiled at him. Slade smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said to the smiling girl. Thea and Slade looked over at Oliver who was still looking at his mother.

"Mom?" He asked her. Everyone, but Moria could see that he was almost in tears. Slade and Thea looked over toured Moria.

She looked at them with an unreadable face. No one could tell what she was thinking, not even Oliver. She opened her mouth.

"Slade." She said looking at the older man that her son was with.

"Yes." He said trying to hold back his anger toured her. She was about to make Oliver cry if she said one thing wrong.

"Do you love him?" She asked. Oliver looked over toured Slade. They had never said that they loved each other yet. After that time together, they had never said it. They felt it just never said it.

"I would gladly die the most painful death a thousand times, just so that he could live for a more minute longer. So what do you think." Slade said this in a kind of angry way. How dare her ask him that.

"Oh I see and do you Oliver? Are you happy?" She asked looking at her son. Oliver nodded his head. He did love Slade, he just didn't know when was the right time to say it.

"Well if you are happy Oliver then I'm happy for you." She said with a big smile. Oliver smiled and got up and walked over to his mother who was now standing. They hugged each other.

"Damn mom I thought that for a moment there, you were going to yell at him." Thea said letting out her breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

"I know, I was just trying to see if Slade really loved my son and if you were happy Oliver." She smiled at him. Oliver smiled at her and looked over toured Slade. Slade smiled at him in a loving way. Walter stood up and fixed his suit that he was wearing.

"I'm happy for you as well Oliver." He said with a smile.

"Thank You." Oliver smiled back at his new step father.

"Tell me Slade, where are you going to live at?" Moria asked him walking toured him.

"I'm sure that I can find somewhere to live, at the right price." Slade stood up and looked at the Lady Queen.

"How about you live...here." Slade was taken back at this and so was everyone eles.

"What really?" Oliver asked her moving to stand beside his boyfriend.

"Yes." She smile at the two in love. Slade smiled.

"Well..." He pretened to think about it.

"Uh say yes." Thea said standing up.

"I would love to." Slade said to the woman. Moria walked closer to the man and hugged him. Oliver laughed lightly at the look on Slade's face. Moria moved back and looked at the man.

"Walter how about we go and check on dinner?" Moria asked her new husband. Walter hummed and the two walked out of the room to check on dinner.

"Wow didn't know that was going to happen." Oliver said running his hands throw his hair.

"No, never thought that." Slade said. Just then two arms hugged him from the side. Slade looked down and saw the younger Queen hugging him.

"I'm glad that your with my brother." Thea told the man.

"So am I." He said hugging her back. Thea hugged him a little tighter. Slade narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you hurt my brother in away, ex-navy guy or not, I will find a way to hurt you badly." Thea this in a loving way but she had a don't fuck with me kind of look in her eyes. Slade smiled at this, Oliver was right the two were alike in many ways. Oliver looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. The only thing that could be heard in the room was Diggle chuckly lightly.

-Lian Yu-

It had been a few weeks since Oliver and Slade had told Yao Fei and Shado about them being together. Shado told them that they alreadly know that they were.

Today Oliver and Slade were training alone. They were near the lake that they had their "fun" at. Slade was showing Oliver have to block a spin kick. Oliver had miss a few, okay a lot, but he was getting better at it. Slade ducked down as Oliver tried to kick him.

"Good, not great, but good." Slade said with a smirk. Oliver loved that smirk anytime the man would give it, but he hated it while they were training.

"Alright kid, time for you to block one of mine." Oliver didn't like the sound of that. Slade spun around and hit Oliver right in the head.

Oliver dropped down to the ground. Slade step tour him and saw that he had knock Oliver out cold.

"Damn it." Slade said in a low voice.

Slade picked up Oliver and started walking back to the plane. Slade a was holding Oliver's arm and leg in his hands. Slade walked a little bit before he heard something. Slade stopped and listened. He heard men talking. 'Damn it' he thought to himself. It was some of Fyers's men. There were to many for Slade to take out. Slade looked around and saw a small whole in a big tree. He laid Oliver down inside the whole. Slade grabbed some falling tree limbs and clover the whole.

Slade know that he had to lead the men away from Oliver or they would take them both. Slade ran up the hill. Slade rounded a huge tree and stopped dead. There were the men with guns point at him.

"It's Wilson." One of the men yelled out. Slade held up his arms and put them on his head.

"Your coming with us." Two of the men walked up to Slade pushed him to walk.

Shado and Yao Fei were watching all of this. They had gotten worried when Slade and Oliver had not returned. They saw Slade hide Oliver, and the men taking him away. Shado looked at her father with a worried look.

"What do we do BaBa?" She asked him in there native tongue.

"We get Oliver and then we go and get Slade." He said back to her.

After men had gone. They ran to were Slade had hide Oliver. Shado moved the tree limbs and found Oliver coming to.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Fyers men took Slade after he hide you from them." Oliver's eyes got wide.

"No, we have to save him." He said getting out of the whole.

"We will." Yao Fei said putting his hand on the young man's shoulder.

Oliver looked down at the ground. He had this hard pain in his chest. He could not lose Slade, he loved him. Slade was everything to him.

"We will and if I have to...I kill all that get in my way." Oliver looked up at the two. Shado's and Yao Fei's eyes were wide. They had never seen this look in Oliver's eye before. It was a look of pure evil. They looked at each other in horror.


	5. Steping In

Chapter Five: Steping In

-Starling-

Oliver had been gone for a few hours now. He had not called in for awhile. There were three people that were waiting for him to call the underground base. They were all kind of starting to get worried. Slade and Diggle were training in the training area. The two men were trying to block a knive attack. Slade had already cut Diggle a few times. The cuts were not deep, they were nothing but flesh wounds. Diggle had cut Slade once and only once.

Slade and Diggle stopped for a short break. Slade was in one chair drinking his water while Diggle was setting in another doing the same. Slade finally stood up and walked over to Felicity who was setting in her chair looking at the computers.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Slade asked the women.

"No, nothing, I'm starting to get worried." She turned to looked at the man.

"So am I, Oliver should have call us by now." Diggle spoke up. Slade looked at him and then at the ground. He was starting to get worried as well. He could not set here any longer, he had to do something. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to do something to help Oliver.

"I'm going out to look for him. You coming?" Slade turned toured Diggle and looked at him.

"Yeah, We have to find him, Felicity call us if he comes back." Felicity nodded her head at the African American.

Diggle got his gun and put it in it's holster. Slade grabbed his swords and put them in there holders on his back. He then grabbed his own guns and did the same. The two men walked out to find ones friend and the other a lover.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver, Shado, and Yao Fei looked down at the camp full of men. They were up on a hill that looked down over the camp. Oliver scanned the area trying to find the one that he loved. Shado and Yao Fei did the same.

"There I see something, is that him?" Shado asked her father. Yao Fei took the binoculars and looked were his daughter thought that she had seen Slade.

"Yes that is him." The older man handed the binoculars over to Oliver so that the young man could look for himself.

Oliver saw Slade laying down on ground he was on his right side. He was not facing them, so Oliver could not see his face. But what Oliver did see was that there was blood on the ground under him.

"He's hurt." Oliver looked over to the two beside him.

"How are we going to get him back?" Shado asked the two men on either side of her.

-Starling-

Slade and Diggle was looking around the building that Oliver was supposed to be in or around. Both men had their guns drawn. One was outside looking around and the other was inside.

Slade knew that Oliver was supposed to face The Dark Archer. He only hoped that Oliver was good enough to beat this guy. Slade was looking in the alley that was behind the building. He turned a corner and saw something laying on the ground. His eyes got wide as he walked closer to the object it was Oliver. Slade threw his gun down and run the last few steps to Oliver. Slade knelt beside Oliver and rolled him over.

"I found him, his hurt badly, we need to get him to a hospital now." Slade called over the bluetooth that he was wearing. Diggle know that if Slade said that Oliver needed to go the hospital then he was in very bad shape. Diggle also know that Slade could not fix Oliver up this time.

Slade looked down at Oliver and saw a few black arrow's in Oliver's back. Slade knew that he had to pull them out. Slade grabbed one and pulled it out fast. He looked at Oliver who didn't make a sound and that scared him.

-Lian Yu- (i kind of changed a few things to make sense, and I'm going to shorten it too.)

The three moved toured the missile launcher. They maked sure that they were not spotted. Oliver and Yao Fei watched to make sure that no one would see Shado getting the circuit board from the launcher. Once she had done that, the three ran off. Oliver didn't want to leave Slade behind. He knew that Slade would never leave him behind.

Later that night they would confront Fyers and his men. And hopefully they would get Slade back alive. Hopefully.

-Starling-

Oliver was laying on a hospital bed. He was in a coma. He was hooked up to oxygen and had iv's in his left arm and both hands. The iv's were full of all different kind's of fluids. Oliver also had a heart monitor on his finger. His family was all around him. Walter was holding Moria as the doctor talked to her. Thea was by his right side and Slade was by his left.

"He has many injuries, two broke ribs, a busted lip, bruises, a black eye, many cuts. He also has gashs on his right arm, back, left leg and his head. He also has many what looks like to be stab wounds on his low and uper back. With all honestly Ms. Queen I don't know how he is alive." The doctor looked at the women.

Slade didn't know how he was either. He turned his head away from the doctor and looked at Oliver. He shut his eyes. His Oliver was hurt badly, almost as bad as he was when he was-

"Will my son be okay?" Moria asked the doctor. The doctor looked at her.

"I honestly don't know. But we will keep an eye on him." The doctor said this and walked out of the room.

"Where were you?" Thea asked Slade. Slade didn't even look up at the young girl.

"I was at the club. He told me to meet him there." Slade kind of lied.

Thea looked down at her brother and frowned.

"I should have been with him, then this would have never have happened." Slade leaned down and kissed Oliver on the forehead. Thea saw a tear fall from Slade's eye and land on Oliver's forehead. She could not stay angry at the man. He was really hurting, just like she was.

"Don't blame yourself Slade." Slade leaned back up and looked over toured Moria.

"No don't blame yourself. If you would have been there, I'm sure that you would be laying here beside him." Thea said to the man.

After Walter, Moria, and Thea left Diggle and Felicity walked in. The two saw Slade setting beside Oliver holding his hand.

"What are we going to do?" Diggle asked knowing that The Dark Archer would come back or some other bad guy would show there face soon. Felicity walked over to Slade and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'll take care of whoever shows their fucking face, and to whoever done this to him." Slade said looking up at the ex-army man. Felicity nodded her head.

"And we will help." Slade looked up at the women and smiled.

Slade looked back at Oliver. He felt a pain in his chest. He should have went with him.

'I'm sorry kid.' he thought to himself.

-Lian Yu-

Fyers stood there and was holding Shado close to him. Oliver, Shado and Yao Fei had killed all of his men and had blown up his base camp. His mission was over now, but he was not going to die with out taking someone with him.

"Are you really going to throw away you chance to get off this island. Just to save her and that piece of shit Wilson." Fyers said holding a gun to Shado's head.

Oliver had Yao Fei's bow in his hand with the string pulled back and a arrow ready to fire. Oliver breathed in and let of the string. The arrow flew though the air and hit Fyers in the throat. The arrow went in deep and came out the other end. Fyers fell back and let go of Shado. She looked at Oliver as he lowerd the bow.

"I guess so." He said to no one.

Oliver dropped the bow and ran over to Slade and placed his hands on the man's chest. Slade opened his eyes and kind of smiled at the young man who saved him. Oliver leaned down and whispered in the man's ear.

"Don't leave me, I need you with me." Everyone but Slade who closed his eyes again saw the tears running down the young man's cheeks.

"I will never leave you kid." Oliver smiled and leaned back down and kissed the man on the lips.

-Starling-

Slade was standing on a roof top looking over the city that he had grown to love. It had been a week since Oliver had gotten hurt, and he had not woke up yet. Slade had already took care of the Count and others like him.

"_Hey you coming back or_-" Slade heard a women's voice over the ear piece.

"Yeah on my way back." Slade walked a way from the edge of the building that he was on. He was dressed in his Deathstoke uniform.

An hour later he was back in his jeans and black shirt. He was putting on his leather jacket when a voice stopped him.

"You've done good, Oliver would be very proud of you." Slade turned to looked at the IT women and smiled at her.

"I hope so." Slade said fixing his pockets in the jacket.

"He would, I know that he would and will be when he wakes up." Slade smiled at her and walked to the stairs and went up to the club. Diggle watched the man leave.

"How much do you want to bet that he is going to the hospital." Felicity said nothing just nodded her head.

Slade walked around the bar to find Thea talking to a young men. Thea turned and saw Slade walking toured her and the young man.

"Oh Slade this is Roy Harper." Roy reached his hand out and Slade took it.

"Hello Roy. Thea I was about to go to the hospital to see Oliver. Do you want to come along?" Thea smiled at the man.

"Uh yea, you have your motorcycle right." Roy looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Yes I do. You don't have to if you don't want to, I know that you and your boyfriend are busy talking."

"No you go and see your brother. We can talk anytime."Roy said knowing that she should go and see him.

"Thank you Roy." Thea leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Thea walked off and Slade moved past Roy a little before he stopped.

"I know that I'm not her brother, but you hurt her, you die." Slade said this with a smirk. Roy looked at the man with wide eyes.

"I would never do that, promise." Roy said in scared voice.

"Good." Slade walked off.

Slade walked out of the club and walked toured Thea. Thea could see Slade smiling about something.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing really. Hey I have to stop somewhere before we go to see Oliver." Slade told the young girl while getting on his bike.

"Okay. Where?"

"You'll see." Slade help Thea upon the bike.

-Lian Yu-

Slade was laying on his bed, Oliver was to his left. Slade had been tortured while his was being held by Fyers and his men. Oliver could see the cuts, bruises and many deep gashs on Slade's body. Yao Fei had said that the way that he was breathing that he mush have a broken rib or two.

Oliver laid his head down on the man's pillow. Oliver feared that he might lose Slade. Slade was alseep, he had not woken up for a few day now. Shado and Yao Fei could see that Oliver was scared for Slade's live. Shado even tried to get Oliver to train with her, but he said that he was not leaving Slade's side until he know that his was alright.

"He will be fine. His wounds are healing and his bruises are fading away." Shado placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"You need to get up and do something. Setting here is not going to help him." She tried once again to get Oliver's mind off of Slade.

"No, what if he wakes up while I'm gone and I'm not here to see it. He could die and I would never get the chance to tell him-"

"He's not dying Oliver." Shado wrapped her arms around him. Oliver laid his head on her arm and started to cry. Father and daughter was telling him that Slade was not going to die, but he and the other two knew that he could.

"It's nice to see that you care so much kid." Oliver shot his head up and looked over toured Slade. Oliver saw Slade's brown almost black eyes stairing at him. Oliver smiled at the man.

"Hey your awake. How are you feeling?" Oliver asked trying to not let Slade see that he was crying.

"Better now that I've seen you face." Slade smiled. Oliver leand over and kissed Slade on the lips.

"I'm glad that your alright." Oliver said moving away from the man.

"Have you been crying?" Slade asked the blonde.

"No." Oliver lied to the older man.

"Good, you cry when they put me in the ground." Slade said setting up. Oliver moved to help him as much as Slade would let him.

Shado and Yao Fei looked at each other. They both had really thought that Slade was going to die. But they were both glad to see him alive. Oliver hugged Slade tightly. Slade smiled at this.

"I'm fine kid, I'm fine." Slade lead his head down on top of Oliver's.

-Starling-

"When are you going to asked him?" Thea asked while looking in her bag.

"When he wakes up." Slade told her.

Slade and Thea were in Oliver's room. They were setting at the little table that was in the room. Thea got out a deck of cards. The two started playing rummy. Thea placed her card down and looked at Slade. Slade was looking at Oliver with a frown on his face.

"He'll be okay right?" She asked the Australian.

"I hope so. I can't live with out him. He's everything to me." Slade looked over at the younger Queen.

"Thea I think it's time we have a little talk." Thea looked at Slade with an old look.

"Mom has already told me about sex so you don't have to-"

"What no, god no! This is about something else." Slade looked at the girl. Why the hell would he talk to her about that.

"Oh okay what then?" She asked putting her cards on the table.

"Do you know what your brother is doing at night?" Slade asked the young girl while putting his cards on the table as well.

"No, why, should I?"

"I think it's time to tell you, and don't tell your brother that I told you. Tell him that you found out on your own." Thea looked at the man. What hell was he going to tell her.

-Lian Yu-

Slade was starting to walk around some, with the help of Oliver. Yao Fei and Shado smiled at each other when Oliver would fuss at Slade, when he was doing something that he was not supposed to be doing.

One day father and daughter went out to go fishing. Yao Fei had told Oliver and Slade that they would be gone for a half a day. Slade know that meant Oliver would be fussing at him even more.

Slade was laying on his bed while Oliver was getting him some water. Oliver walked back over to the bed with the water.

"You know kid, I can get up and do things now. I'm healed enough." Slade said setting up in his bed. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the water.

"Yea will I don't think that you are."

"Do I have to show you that I'm fine now?" Slade asked the young blonde.

"Fine, show me that you are well enough and I'll quit fussing over you."

Slade throw the cup of water to the side and grabbed Oliver by the shirt. Oliver was surpried at Slade actions. Before Oliver knew what happened Slade had him pined to the bed. Slade smiled an evil smile. Oliver didn't know what to do.

"Fine I'll show you that I'm fine." Slade leaned down and kissed Oliver a little hard. Oliver wrapped his arms around the man's neck and moan into the kiss.

-Starling-

"What?!" Thea kind of yelled out.

"You mean to tell me that you and Ollie were stuck on the island for almost two years!"

"Yes." Slade looked over at Oliver who he thought moved. Thea sat back down in her set. She could not beleive all the things that Slade had just told her.

"So my brother is the Hood?" Slade looked over at her and nodded his head. He know that Oliver would be mad at him if he found out that he was the one that told Thea.

"You have to tell him that you found his base at the club. I don't want him to be angry with me." Thea nodded her head.

Slade saw something at the corner of his eye. He looked over and watched Oliver. Oliver's eyelids were moving. Slade got up and walked over to Oliver. Thea saw this and did the same.

Oliver opened his eyes and saw Slade's face. Oliver smiled and reached out his hand to him.

"Slade" Oliver said in a weak voice. Slade let out his breath that he was holding and leaned in and kissed Oliver on the lips.

"Hey kid, I've missed you." Oliver moved his eyes over and saw Thea with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Speedy" He smiply said to his younger sister. Thea leaned down as well and laid her head on her brother's chest.

"Hey Ollie."

After Thea had walked out to call their mom and Walter to tell them that Oliver was awake. Slade had moved his set next to Oliver's side. Oliver looked at him and smiled a big smile.

"Now I know how you much have felt, when you wake up and saw me there beside you." Slade smiled at Oliver.

"I got to tell you something." Oliver looked at Slade. He didn't know what the men could tell him.

"What is it?" Oliver asked the man that he loved.

"I love you." Slade watched a smile come to Oliver's face.

"You do, I mean you really do love me?" Slade nodded his head.

"Thank God, because I love you too. I have always loved you. I fell in love with you after you saved me. And I realized that I loved you after I hurt my ankle."

"Which time are you talking about? I've saved you ass many times before that." Slade chucked.

"When you saved me from Billy." Slade smiled at this.

"You know, we both really do think the same."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked not knowing what Slade was talking about.

"I realized that I loved you, when I was carrying you back to the plane." Oliver smiled at this.

"But I fell in love with you when I saw...when I saw Billy hurting you. I couldn't stand him hurting you or even touching you."

"Wow so we both fell in love with each other on the same day at the almost at the sametime. Wow." Oliver was shocked at this. He couldn't beleive it.

"Oliver." Slade said pulling Oliver out of his thought.

"Yes." Oliver looked at Slade. Oliver shook his head and asked.

"Wait did you just call me Oliver, You hardly ever call me that, well not counting sex. That you have called me by my name." Oliver didn't know if he liked this or not.

"Yea well, I have to ask you something."

"Oh okay, what?" Oliver said in a unsure kind of way.

Slade placed his hands on Oliver's left hand. Oliver could feel something cold against his skin and around his finger. Oliver pulled his hand away from Slade's and looked at his hand. Oliver's eyes got wide at what he saw. Slade leaned in and said or asked.

"Oliver, will you marry me?" Oliver turned his head slowly toured Slade. Slade smiling at him.

"Well dum ass answer him." Thea said from the doorway.

"You really want to be with me for good?" Oliver asked the smiling man. Slade smiled again and nodded his head once. Oliver looked at his ring.

"Yes, I would love to marry you." Oliver said with a smile. Slade and Oliver kissed each other.

Slade sat back and was almost knock over by Thea hugging him and thanking him. Oliver looked at her and kind of smile. 'Thanks Thea, didn't think that anyone was going to be with me' Oliver thought to himself. Oliver looked down at his ring and smiled.

"Thea helped me find the right one." Oliver looked over at Slade and his sister who was smiling a big smile.

Oliver looked at the ring once again. The ring was white gold with a round emerald diamond. The diamond was a two carat. It looked pretty big on Oliver's finger. Oliver smiled and looked at his new fiancée.

"I love it." Slade leaned in again and kissed Oliver.

"Aww how cute." They both stopped and looked at Thea who was smile. They went back to kissing when they both heared a chick coming from Thea's phone. They looked at her again.

"What I have to start get pictures for your wedding book." Thea said trying not to smile. Which she failed to do. Slade and Oliver looked at each other and smiled.

Click.


	6. Healed

Chapter Six : Healed

Oliver laid in his bed next to his fiancée. Slade was still alseep after a long night out keeping the city safe. Oliver could not wait until he got back out. He missed running around saving the city and the people of the city that he loved. Oliver sighed lightly and turned to look at the Aussie beside him. Oliver didn't know what he would do with out him. The years that he was on the island and not, he had missed Slade.

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver looked up at Slade and smiled at him.

"I was just thinking about how much I missed you after you left me." Slade frown at this.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, I understand now." Slade smiled at Oliver.

"So what are we going to do today?" Oliver asked the older man that he loved.

"I'm going to train a bit and you are going to stay in bed." Slade moved and got out of bed. Oliver rolled his eyes at Slade's back.

"And don't roll your eyes at me again." Oliver looked at the man.

"How did you-"

"I know you all to well kid." Slade turned around and showed Oliver his smirk.

Slade turned away from Oliver. Oliver smiled and rolled over onto his side faceing Slade.

"And what I'm I supposed to do hmm?" Oliver asked the man who was walking out of the bathroom.

"I don't know, you could start planning our wedding." Slade looked at the young American.

"You do know that I can get out of bed now right?" Oliver told the older Australian.

"Maybe, but I say that you are still to injured to get up and move around." Oliver looked at the man. That is kind of the samething that he had told him back on the island. Then Oliver got it.

"Okay Slade I get it, You are getting back at me from when you were hurt." Slade smirked at that.

"Yea kind of, but you are still to hurt, and moving around will hurt you ever more. In a day or so then you can get up."

"No I'm getting up now." Oliver moved to get up from the bed. He stood up and then dropped. Slade ran over to him. Slade looked at Oliver with a told you kind of look. Oliver looked at him.

"Okay your right, one more day in bed and then I'm getting up." Slade helped Oliver back up onto the bed and laid him down.

"When are you going to listen to me?" Oliver smiled at the man.

"When you put a wedding band on my finger." Slade smiled at the young man.

"Yea right like putting that band on your finger is going to make you listen to me." Slade rolled his eyes. Oliver laughed lightly so not to hurt his ribs.

-Lian Yu-

Slade and Oliver were on Slade's bed. Oliver was under Slade. They both had taken each others clothes off. Oliver moaned as he could feel their cocks rub aganist each other. Slade grunted into the kiss. They hot makeout session was full of passion.

"Slade I need you, so bad right now." Oliver moaned out as Slade licked at his neck.

"In time kid, I've yet to mark your body as my own." Oliver didn't know what Slade was talking about.

"Mark me? How are you going to AHH." Oliver yelled out when Slade bit down on his neck. Slade pulled back and saw the red mark on "kids" neck. He smirked to himself.

Slade moved down Oliver's body and kissed, licked, and bit places on the younger man's body. Oliver moaned, yelled out, and grunted as Slade marked him.

"Slade...Please I need you." Oliver begged the man.

"I'm in no hurry kid." Oliver whimpered at this. They had not done this in a while and he was in need to have the man that he loved in him.

-Starling-

Slade was in the training area when Thea walked down. She saw how he moved and wondered if he would teach her a few things. Slade stop when he saw her. He was the only one in the underground base at the time.

"Can I help you?" He asked the younger Queen.

"Yea, I was just wondering if you could show me some moves?" She asked not sure if the man that was about to be her new brother in law would show her.

"I can show you how to protect yourself, but that is all." Slade saw a smile come to the girls face.

"Cool." Thea took off her jacket and walked over to the man. She was glad that she had put on tennis shoes and not her hills this morning.

"Let's get started." Slade walked toured her. Thea saw him take his stance.

_At the Queen's Manor_

Oliver was in his bed trying to pick out the right flowers for the wedding. Oliver laid his head back and sighed.

"I know that sigh, it's which one do I want sigh." Oliver looked up and saw his mother standing in his doorway to his room.

"I didn't know that planning a wedding could be so hard." Moria laughed lightly and walked over to her son. She set down on the bed next to him. She looked at the list of flowers that Oliver was looking at.

"I think that you should get at least one that comes from Australia. You know to show Slade that this is his wedding too." Oliver smiled at his mother.

"That is a good idea."

"Oliver" Moria said to her oldest childs name.

"Yes"

"Are you really happy?" She asked him.

"Yes I am, I never thought that I could be happy." Moria looked at her son.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I always thought that I was never going to find someone that could put up with me. And for a while there I actully given up hope."

Moria frown when she heard her son say this. How could he feel like no one wanted him or even love him of that matter.

"Oliver why would you say a thing like that?"

"I don't know, But Slade proved me wrong. And you know what?" Oliver looked at his mother and smiled at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"I'm glad that he did." Oliver's smile grew bigger. Moria smiled at this as well.

-Lian Yu-

Slade was between Oliver's legs. He had placed himself at Oliver's hot whole. Slade had already lubed himself and Oliver up. Slade push in slowly so not to hurt his young Amercian. Oliver looked up at his older Australian and nodded his head.

Slade pushed in all the way and then pulled out slowly. Oliver was laying on the bed and Slade was standing at the side of the bed. Oliver had wrapped his legs around the others waist. Slade begain to build up a very nice rhythm. Oliver was be side himself and so was Slade.

"Oh fuck Slade...Yes." Oliver moaned out. Slade shut his eyes and moaned out as well. He had missed being inside of the "kid".

"Oh fuck kid, this feels so damn good." Oliver smiled a lustfull smile as Slade moaned his words out. Slade thrusted his hips back into Oliver's whole. Oliver yelled out when the hot cock hit his prostate.

"OH FUCK SLADE YES, RIGHT THERE!" Oliver screamed out in passion. Slade could feel Oliver close around him. He looked down and what he saw he knew would push him over the edge.

Oliver had his mouth open and his eyes were rolled back into his head. Oliver was holding onto the bed under him. Slade leaned down and ran his hands under the blonde. Slade picked up Oliver with no promble. Oliver moaned loudly in the man's ear as his weight came down onto the hot cock. Oliver wrapped his arms around the tan man's neck and back.

"Oh Fuck Slade...I'm about to cum." Oliver warned the man. Slade thrusted his hips upward and hit the blondes prostate dead on. Oliver grabbed the man tigher as he came all over his and Slade's stomachs.

"Oh Fuck Kid that's it, Oh god yes." Slade thrusted a few more things in Oliver until he was spent. Slade pulled himself out of Oliver. Oliver moaned at the lose. Slade smiled at this.

He laid Oliver back down on the bed and rolled to the side of Oliver. Oliver's eyes were closed, but he spoke.

"Okay your healed." Slade chuckled at this and moved his hand over to Oliver's. Oliver opened his eyes and smiled. They were holding hands.

-Starling-

Slade and Thea walked in to the their home. Slade was prond of the girl, she held her own. They were about to walk up stairs when someone knock on the front door. The two looked at each other. Thea walked over to the door and opened it. When she opened the door there were two people standing there. One was a women and the other was a man.

"Laurel, Tommy what are you two doing here?" Thea asked the two.

"We heard that Ollie was hurt and we wanted to come and see him." Tommy answered the young girl. Slade looked at the two and saw that they kind of looked two walked in and saw Slade. Tommy reached out his hand and Slade took it.

"Tommy Merlyn." He introduced himself.

"Slade Wilson." Slade did the same.

"Slade this is Laurel Lance, she and Ollie use to date." Laurel took Slade's hand and smiled at him.

"Oh hello Laurel , I'm Slade, Oliver's fiancée." Slade watch and grinned when he saw the two's mouths drop.

"I'm sorry, What?" Tommy asked shacking his head.

"Yea, They have been together for a while now." Thea said to the two. The two looked over at her with wide eyes.

"We were going to go up and see Oliver, if you two want to see him, then follow us." Slade said and walked off. Thea, Tommy, and Laurel followed Slade.

Slade knock on Oliver's door.

"Come in." He heard his lovers voice which made him smile. The three in front of him could see the loving smile on the man's face. Slade opened the door and walked in. The three followed him into the room.

They could see papers and notepads on the bed. Thea looked at the mess and then at Slade. Oliver was looking at his laptop.

"Hey look who we found at the front door." Oliver looked up and saw his two old friends. Oliver smiled at the two. Tommy moved over and hugged Oliver. Laurel moved over to Oliver and did the same when Tommy moved.

"What the hell happened here?" Slade asked his lover.

"Do you know how much hell it is to plan a wedding." Slade smiled at a kind of not happy Oliver.

"No." He smirked. Oliver looked at him and said.

"You can be a ass at times, did you know that?" Slade smirked again.

"No"

"Fuck you." Oliver said looking back at Tommy.

"In time." Oliver looked over at Slade and gave him an hateful look. Slade got into bed and looked at one of the notepads that was on the bed. Oliver looked over at Tommy and Laurel and smiled at them.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked his two old friends.

"We heard that you had gotten hurt and we wanted to see if you were okay." Tommy said setting down on the bed. Laurel moved to stand next to Tommy.

"How did you get hurt?" She asked her ex.

"Oh I got mugged by a few guys. It was pretty bad." Oliver told the two a lie. Tommy and Laurel looked at him in horror.

"You should have seen him after the mugging, he looked like shit." Thea joined in on the lie.

"Thea." Oliver looked at her.

"You did look pretty bad." Slade joined in on the lie and the conversation. Oliver looked over at the man.

"Why is there so many different kinds of flowers on here?" Slade looked at the paper.

"I was trying to narrow it down." Oliver said looking at the paper.

"Did it work?" Slade said looking up at Oliver.

"No." Oliver laid back. Slade chucked at this.

A few hours later the three left the room. Two went home while the other went to her room. Oliver and Slade were laying in bed. Slade was looking at some of the things that Oliver had wrote down.

"You know, I think that you had came up with a plan how to kill Fyers quiter, than you are planning this wedding." Slade teased Oliver. Oliver looked at Slade and kissed him on the lips.

"You could help you know. This is not just my wedding, it's our wedding." Oliver smiled at the man. Slade smiled at him and kissed him. Slade put the notepad down and hugged up the young blonde. Oliver moved closer to the older brunette.

The two went to sleep in each other's arms. Oliver smiled to himself because in the morning they were going to have a little fun.

The next morning Slade awoke to the sight of Oliver looking at him. Slade smiled an unsure kind of smile.

"What are you doing kid?" Slade asked the young man.

"How about we have a little fun before you leave."

"No you are not healed yet." Slade said trying to get out of bed. He went to move his arms but couldn't. They were tied beneath him. Slade looked at Oliver who was smiling an evil smile.

"What are you doing, what the hell?" Slade asked as Oliver moved ontop of him and straddled him.

"I'm going to show you that I'm healed enough to move around and to go out. Not out, out, but to go down to the club. I'm going to show you the way you showed me that you were healed." Slade smiled at this, this was going to be fun and interesting to see.

"Fine kid show me." Slade smiled at the young man.

"Alright." was all that Oliver said.

Oliver leaned down and licked Slade's lips up his nose. Slade's eyes grew wide and he could feel himself starting to get hard. Oliver moved down to the man's neck and licked and sucked at the flesh. The Australian moaned and moved a little under the weight of the American.

Oliver moved down the man's chest and took one of the man's nipples into his mouth. Oliver sucked at the nub until it was hard. He then moved to the next one and did the same. Slade grunted out, oh how he wished that he could hold Oliver right now.

Oliver moved down the man's stomach. He licked at the scars, like Oliver's they were sensitive. The man sucked in air as the young man did this. Oliver moved down lowly until he was face to face with Slade painful erection. Oliver stucked out his tongue and licked the head of the swollen cock.

Slade moaned out and shut his eyes. Oliver smiled to himself, he loved it when Slade did this to him. Oliver took the cock into his mouth and sucked hard. Slade moaned again when Oliver did this. Oliver was bobbing his head up and down taking move of the man into his mouth.

"Fuck kid, you are really good at this." Slade moaned out.

Oliver hummed around the cock. He heard Slade grunt out in pleasure. Oliver knew that Slade was close to his release. Oliver moved his head back and licked at the head again. Oliver moved himself up and dradded his tongue up Slade's lowly stomach. He dipped his tongue into the man's navel. Oliver sat up and moved himself over Slade's red swollen cock.

Oliver lowered himself down onto the cock. They both moaned as he did this. Slade leaned his head back and rolled his eyes back into his head. Oliver shut his eyes and moaned out Slade's name.

"Oh Fuck, Slade." Oliver moaned out again.

"Fuck kid, just move damn it." Oliver smirked when he heard Slade beg him to move.

Oliver moved himself up and then down slowly. Oliver placed his hands on Slade chest as he did so. Soon Oliver had built up a rhythm. Slade started to thrust upwards to meet Oliver as he came down. Oliver moaned as Slade's cock hit his prostate dead on.

Soon Oliver was slamming down onto Slade. They both were in a state of full on pleasure. Oliver moaned out loudly and rode Slade hard. Slade was grunting out Oliver's nickname that he had given him.

"FUCK SLADE!" Oliver yelled out.

"Oh Fuck Kid!" Slade grunted out.

"Slade I'm about to cum-" Oliver didn't have time to finsih what he was going say. He came over his and Slade's stomachs. Slade thrusted a few more time and grunted out as he came inside of Oliver.

"Fuck Kid!" Slade grunted as he came.

Oliver fell on top of Slade and laid there for a while. They both were catching their beathers when Oliver rolled over to Slade's right side. Slade rolled over so that Oliver could untie him. Once Slade was untied, he rolled over and faced Oliver. Oliver smiled at the man with a tired smile.

"Okay, I get it, your healed." Oliver laughed lightly. Slade chuckled at the young blonde.

-Lian Yu-

"Where are you going?" asked the young woman.

"I'm going to look around Fyers's camp and see if there is anything that we can use." Slade told Shado and her father. Slade looked over toured Oliver who was asleep.

"Keep an eye on him." Yao Fei nodded his head at the ASIS agent.

Slade walked around the camp. He stepped over bodies as he walked around. Slade was standing there looked at some guns when he heard a voice. Slade looked over and saw a radio. He walked over to it and called out.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday this is Wedge Tail three two five. Requesting immediate rescue on the island of Lian Yu." Slade knew that no one was going to answer him, but he did it anyway.

"Wedge Tail three two five. We hear you this is Golden Tail six eight three. Do you hear me." Slade smiled at this. The voice that was coming over the radio was his own boss.

"Yes I can hear you. Can you send someone to get us." Slade called out again.

"Yes we can Wedge Tail. How many is with you? Yao Fei is he there with you?" The voice asked.

"Yes he is, he and his daughter are here as well as-"

"Good No one else is with you. If someone else is there they may be killed when you get back. You know as well as I do that they can hear us." Slade didn't know what to say or do. If Oliver would come back with him then he would be killed by whoever hired Fyers.

"No, no one eles just us three." Slade shut his eyes. He didn't want to leave Oliver behind, but he was going to make sure that when Oliver did come home. That no one was going to hurt or try to kill him ever again.

"Alright Wedge Tail we are going to send out a boat and it should be there in a week. Be on gurad. For us and whoever eles is hearing this. Golden Tail out."

"Will do, Wedge Tail out" Slade threw down the radio. Slade could feel a pain in his chest. Slade walked over and sat in a chair. He put his head in his hands. Slade lefted his head and saw that his glovers wet. He razied up his hand and touched his face. He was crying.

"I promise kid. I will get you off this island, if it is the last thing I do on this earth."


	7. Betrayed By Your Own Mother

Chapter Seven: Betrayed By Your Own Mother

-Starling-

Oliver was setting in the training area. The last few days had been hard on him. Frist his best friend finds out that he is the "Hood" and now he will not even talk to him. And now he finds out that his mother is part of this whole "Undertaking" thing. Oliver looked down at the ground in disbelief that his own mother would do such a thing like this.

"Oliver" Oliver looked up at his fiancée. Slade sat next to Oliver and took his righ hand into his own hands.

"What am I going to do Slade? Frist Tommy finding out about this.(Oliver waved his free hand around.) Now my mother is apart of something that is going to end up killing pretty much half of the citys population. And we will be getting married in a few weeks. I don't know what to do." Oliver lowered his head.

Slade sighed and leaned in. Slade touched heads with Oliver.

"Oliver, I know that you have been through a lot in the past few days. But I know that you can handle this and anything else that comes your way." Oliver moved his head up and looked into the man's almost black eyes.

"If the two of you are done then we need to find a way to stop Malcolm and find out how he is going to level the Glades." Diggle told the two. Diggle know that Oliver was going through a hard time, but he need to focus on the problem at hand.

Oliver and Slade got up and walked over to the two near the computers. Oliver stood in front of the Felicity and Diggle. He folded his arms and stood there. Slade wrapped his arm around the discouraged younger man's waist.

"Where do we start?" Oliver asked the three.

"We got to find out what he is going to be using to level the Glades. The only question is where to look." Slade narrowed his eyes while he thought about were it could be.

"I know where to look, but its already gone. And I also know what my father is going to use to flaten the Glades." All four turned around and looked at Tommy who was standing behind them.

"Tommy" Oliver said his friends name in a low voice.

"What is he going to use?" Asked Diggle.

"Some kind of earthquake device. It's in the old subway tunnels under the Glades." Tommy walked over to a chair and sat down.

"How do you know this!" Slade somewhat yelled out.

"I hacked into Merlyn Global mainframe and some of my dads files." Oliver looked over to Slade and toched his arm with his left hand.

"I thought that was my job." Felicity spoke up. All of the men in the room looked over at her.

"What just saying that hacking is my job." Tommy smiled at the so called blonde. Tommy could tell that she died her hair, but he was not going to say a word. He had learnet his lesson a long time ago.

"Okay so we know where this deivce is. Now the only thing is to find out how to stop it." Diggle said rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"I downloaded the blue prints onto a USB port." Tommy said holding up a USB port between his fingers.

-Lian Yu-

Slade walked back to the plane that he and the other three called home. Slade walked in and saw that Oliver was still alseep. Slade smiled to himself. He looked over toured Shado and Yao Fei. They saw a old look on his face. The two walked over to him and stood in front of the ASIS agent.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Shado ask the him.

"Yes." was all Slade said while setting down in a chair that was part of the plane.

"Well?" Shado asked as she walked up to him.

"I found a radio. I called out-"

"Did someone answer?" Yao Fei interrupted.

"Yes, My boss." Slade looked at the looks on the twos faces.

"He said that he was going to send a boat out for us-"

"Oliver needs to hear this." Shado interrupted Slade this time.

"No!" Slade kind of yelled out.

"Why not, why can't he know about this." Shado and Yao Fei looked at Slade with an old look.

"Why?" Yao Fei asked the man.

"He asked if you two were with me and I said yes. He then said that if anyone else with us then they would have to stay here. If they would come back with me. They would be killed by whoever hired Fyers. The boat will be here in a week." Slade looked at the ground.

Shado and Yao Fei looked at each other in horror. Slade looked back up at them with tears in his eyes. Shado moved over to the man and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We have to leave Oliver behind. I only hope that he well forgive us." Yao Fei said walking away.

-Starling- (i chaged somethings again. Moria doesn't tell the press. someone else does.)

Four people were looking at the screen. Felicity pulled up some more files and opened them. She looked at the blueprints. Oliver looked over toured Tommy. Tommy looked over tourned Oliver with an frown on his face.

"Oh my god. What are we going to do?" Felicity asked.

"I know what we are going to do. We have to tell the people in the Glades that they need to get out. And then Oliver will go out and face Malcolm and stop him. Well I and someone else will go and disarm the device. And Diggle is going with you Oliver and I don't want to hear you bitch and moan about it either." Slade looked at Oliver with a smirk. Oliver smiled at this.

"And how are we going to tell the people in the Glades?" Tommy asked the ASIS agent.

"Easy, You are going to hold a press conference and tell everyone what your father is going to do." Slade pointed his finger at Tommy.

"What? You want me to betray my own father?" Tommy yelled at the man.

"Look, you have to do this. If not and this deivce does go off. Then every preson that dies their blood will be on own hands. Their love ones, their childern, their neighbors, everyone that dies their blood will stain our hands. And then you will be like your father and then I will kill you." Slade was in Tommy's face. Tommy was looking at the man with wide eyes.

Tommy backed away from him and looked at the ground. Slade was right if Tommy didn't do something then he was as bad as he father.

"Slade!" Oliver kind of yelled that the man.

"No Oliver. He's right. I have to do this. I just hope that dad doesn't try to kill me."

"He will never get near you." Everyone turned and looked at the stairs. Oliver and Slade could not beleive that they were here.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver and Slade was walking down one of the many paths that the four had made over time. Oliver looked at the back of Slade's head. Slade had been acting old for the past day. Oliver could not take it anymore, he had to know what was on the Aussie's mind.

"Slade what's wrong?" Oliver asked the man. Slade said nothing. Slade was in deep thought.

"Slade"

"Slade!"

"Slade I'm pregnant and the baby is yours." Oliver giggled as Slade stoped and turned to look at him. Oliver laughed at the look on Slade's face.

"What?" Slade looked at Oliver. 'Is he playing me or is he really with child?' Slade thought to himself.

"I know that was going to get you to attention. Now what is wrong with you?" Oliver asked the man.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking of were to fuck you next." Slade walked up to Oliver and placed his hand on the side of Oliver's face. Oliver smiled and leaned into the touch.

"Are you really?" Slade asked. He had heared of some men being able to get pregnant.

"No, I was just trying to get your attention. And if I was, don't you think that I would be already?" Oliver looked at the tan man. Slade chucked at this.

Slade moved closer to Oliver. His lips toched Oliver's, Oliver moaned into the kiss. Slade puched Oliver against the tree that was behind younger man. Oliver wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. Just as Oliver was getting into the kiss and starting to think that they were going to have a little fun. Slade pulled away. Oliver looked at the man.

"Not yet kid, Not the right place." Slade turned and walked away. Oliver looked at the man with narrow eyes.

"Ass" Oliver said under his breath.

"What was that?" Slade stopped and looked at Oliver.

"I said that you were right, not the right place." Oliver lied and walked up to the man. Oliver smiled at him. Slade smiled at the young man and began to walked ahead.

-Starling-

Tommy stood in front of the press. Tommy looked over to his right and saw a young women looking at him. The women nodded her head at him.

_At The Queen's Manor_

Moria was watching the press conference. Moria looked at Tommy who holding the press conference. She was scared that he was going to name her in this mess. Moria shut her eyes and prayed. She didn't want to miss her son's wedding. The wedding was a few weeks away.

_Back to Tommy_

"I have called this press conference today to tell you all something that is very important. My father Malcolm Merlyn has a plan to level the Glades. He is going to this by using an earthquake device to create an earthquake under the Glades." As Tommy talked. He could hear peolpe gasp at what he was saying.

"I have just found out a few hours ago. And I wanted to tell the people in the Glades to get out, Now. Please everyone you have to liston to me."

"How did you find out about this." A reporter asked.

"I was board, so I was looking on my father's computer and found a file. Being board out of my mind I looked and saw the details about the this thing, this Undertaking. Please everyone in the Glades to leave the Glades now." Tommy looked over toured the women.

Shado nodded her head at Tommy. Tommy walked off the platform and walked toured Shado.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." The two walked off.

In his office Malcolm sat at his desk. He staired at the screen of the tv with wide eyes.

"That little fucker." Malcolm throw his coffee cup against the near by wall. The cup broke in a many pieces.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver was leaving on a blanket that Slade had laid out of them. They had already taken off their clothes. Oliver was starting to use to making love outside. Oliver moaned when Slade licked his neck. Slade smirked to himself and then frown. He was going to miss hearing the young man moan.

"Slade I need you." Oliver moaned and ran his hand up the tan man's arm to his back.

Slade sat up and grabbed the honey that he had put in his pocket. Slade rubbed the honey on his hard cock. He place himself in front of Oliver's hot whole. Slade pushed in slowly. Oliver moaned as he was being filled.

Oliver pushed himself downward to take more of the man into him. Slade began to thrust into him in a fast but slow pace. Oliver moaned and ran his hands up the man's chest. Slade looked down into the green almost blue eyes.

"Oh fuck Slade yes fuck me." Oliver moaned out. Slade's thrusted a little harder. Oliver rolled his eyes back into the head. Slade moved his hips and hit Oliver's prostate dead on. Oliver wrapped his arms around the man's back and pulled him closer.

"OH FUCK SLADE YES!" Oliver yelled out.

Slade wrapped his arms around the blonde and did the same. Slade grunted into the man's ear. Oliver bit down onto Slade's shoulder hard. Slade began to thrust harder into the man.

"Fuck kid that's it."

Slade could feel the channel begen to close around him. Oliver gaspped and came on himself and Slade. Slade grunted into the man's ear as he came as well.

"FUCK KID YES!" Slade yelled out.

A few more thrust later and Slade pulled out of Oliver. Oliver breathed in deeply as Slade rolled over to his left.

"Wow just wow." Oliver breathed out. Slade chucked littlely.

Later the two walked back into the plane and saw Yao Fei and Shado setting by the fire. Oliver smiled at the two. Slade and Oliver sat near the fire with the two. The four were silent until Shado spoke up.

"Baba and I are going to leave for a few days and go to the other side of the island."

"Why?" Oliver asked the young women. She looked at Slade. Slade had asked them to go to the pick up point a few day eary.

"We are going to see if there is better huntting there. We will be back in four days." Shado lied to her friend.

"Oh okay."

"So you two will be alone untill then." Shado winked at the two. Oliver's cheeks grew red and hot with embarrassment.

"Fine, I wonder if you will hear him srceam all the way over there." Slade laughed. Oliver lowered his head.

They three laughed at his embarrassment.

-Starling-

Malcolm stood in front of his office window.

"The undertaking must happen tonight." He spoke to himself.

_At The Underground Base_

"We need to move out." Oliver said to his friends and to the love of his life.

"I still need someone to go with me to disarm that damn thing." Slade said behind his love.

"You will have someone, but Felicity you will have to talk him though it." Oliver turned toured the IT women. Oliver grabbed the phone from his pocket.

"Okay, but who is he?" She asked. Oliver hit the highlighted number.

"_What do you_?" a voice came from the other end.

"Lance I need you to meet Agent Slade Wilson at the subway. Your going to help him stop the device."

Everyone there looked at Oliver in disbelief.


	8. The Undertaking

Chapter Eight : The Undertaking

-Starling-

Oliver grabbed his arrows and put them in his quiver. Tommy walked up to Oliver and grabbed his left shoulder.

"Oliver." Oliver looked at Tommy.

"I'm not going to-" Tommy cut in.

"I know that he is my father, but do what you must. Even if that means taking his life. I will forgive you, but not my father. What he is doing, is wrong and he has to pay for it." Oliver looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"Hopefully Tommy I will not have to kill him. But I know that he is going to try to kill me."

"Then stop him before he does." That was all Tommy said to his friend.

"Tommy go and make sure that Laurel is safe." Tommy nodded his head and headed up the stairs with Shado and Yao Fei in tow.

"Okay, I'm readly if you are." Oliver turned around and saw Slade dressed in his uniform that he had wear back on the island. Oliver smiled to himself. Slade walked over to Oliver and grabbed his hands with his.

Slade move in closer to Oliver and leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"You do know that he and your sister are half brother and half sister right." Oliver sighed.

"Yes I do, I found out a few days ago."

"How did you find out?" Slade asked him. They were still pretty close so that no one else could hear them.

"When you put the paper down." Oliver smiled. Oliver moved to walk away, but Slade grabbed his arm. Oliver turned and looked at him. Slade looked into Oliver's eyes.

"I love you, I will alwasy love." Oliver didn't like the sound of that.

"Slade I'm going to be fine, and so are you and everyone else." Oliver leaned in and kissed Slade on the lips. Slade back away and smiled at the love of his life.

"Okay, you readly Oliver." Oliver turned around and saw Diggle readly to go.

"Yea I am, Slade, Lance will meet you at the subway. Felicity make sure that you are on the phone with both of them." Felicity nodded her head.

"Becareful kid."

"Becareful...Aussie" Slade narrowed his eyes at him.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver was still asleep. It was early in the morning and Slade was setting in a chair watching the young man sleep. Slade had packed some of his things up and had hide his bags so that Oliver could not find them. Slade could still feel this pain in his chest. Oliver rolled over onto his side. Slade smiled at sight of the younger man sleeping. Slade's smile fell at the thought of leaving the "kid" behind. He looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Slade looked up and saw the young Amercian looking at him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Slade walked over toured the bed.

"Thinking about what?" Oliver smiled up at the Australian.

"About you."

"Me? What about me?"

"I was thinking about your smile, your eyes, your touch." Slade smiled and touched the side of Oliver's face.

"When did you get so soft hearted?" Oliver laughed lightly.

"Funny." Slade leaned down and kissed Oliver. Oliver rolled over and wrapped his arms around the man.

Slade moved in between Oliver's legs. They kissed each other and staired into each others eyes. Oliver was kind of glad that they were alone again. But Oliver knew that things would go back to normal again when Shado and Yao Fei came back.

-Starling-

Oliver and Diggle moved their way up to Malcolm's office. Diggle was behind Oliver when they entered the man's office. Oliver moved his bow back and forth looking for Malcolm.

"Oliver" Diggle called his friend over to a somewhat opened hidden door. Diggle pushed the door open with his free hand. In the other hand he had his gun drawn and ready to fire. He and Oliver moved into the doorway of what looked like a small weapons room. There Oliver saw the black arrows. Malcolm was the Dark Acher. Both men looked up and saw a man dressed in black.

"Welcome Gentlemen, I've been waitting for you. I wanted to see you watch your city die." Malcolm stood by the back wall that had a slow moving fan in it. He was facing the two men in front of him.

Diggle moved to Oliver's right. He moved around the table that had all kinds of weapons on it.

"Where is the transmitter?" Oliver asked the man, although he already knew where it was.

"Somewhere where I can easly get to it." Malcolm staired at them with cold eyes.

"I doubt it." Diggle told the man. Diggle had his gun pointed at the man dressed in black. Malcolm looked at the ex-army man.

"You'll be to dead." Diggle said to the man.

Malcolm moved downward and Oliver shot an arrow at him. Diggle shot at him as well. Malcolm ran to the left side of the small room. Diggle and Oliver moved over to close in on him. Oliver moved to the side as an arrow flew toured him. Malcolm charged at the two men. Oliver and Diggle blocked, fought, and got hit by Malcolm's acttacks. Malcolm ran off and out the door, but before he ran out. He throw a knife like thing at Diggle. It hit Diggle in the right side of his chest. He drop to the ground hard. Oliver ran over to him.

"The stairs Olive the stairs, go Oliver go." Oliver ran off after Malcolm.

_At The Subway_

Lance and Slade were walking down one of the many tunnels that was in the subway. Lance didn't know what to say to the man.

"So why are you here?" Lance asked the ASIS agent.

"I came here to find Oliver. And before you ask no he doesn't know that I'm here with you or about any of this." Slade looked over toured Lance.

"So, Oliver is taking care of Malcolm then huh." Slade looked over toured Lance again.

"I'm not a fool. I knew that Oliver was the Hood." Lance smiled at Slade. Slade smiled back at him.

"_Well I don't think that we should tell Oliver that_." Both men heared a females voice come over the ear piece. Both men smiled at the sound of the females voice.

"_It should be up a head._" Slade and Lance stopped dead. They looked a head and saw the device.

"Felicity I think we found it." Slade said to the young woman on the other end of the ear piece.

"Okay how do we unarm this thing?" Lance asked the man to his left.

"I think we can do this." Lance looked over toured Slade.

"You think, well that's comforting." Lance looked back at the device.

"_Oh no_." Both men looked up and looked at each other.

"What is it Felicity?" Slade asked.

"_There's two of them._"

"What?"

"_There is another one in the other tunnel._"

"I'll go and disarm that one and you stay here and disarm this one." Lance looked at the man.

"Don't worry Felicity will talk us threw it." Lance watched as Slade run off to the other device.

-Lian Yu-

"Slade" Oliver moaned out.

Slade leaned up and looked at the young man. Oliver looked at Slade with an old look on his face. He didn't know why Slade stopped kissing him.

"We are not going to fuck untill later." Slade got up and got off the bed.

"Well what are we going to do?" Oliver asked the man while setting up on the bed.

"We are going to spend the day doing nothing." Oliver got up from the bed and walked over to the Australian.

"Like walking around hand in hand kind of thing. Like to lovers." Oliver smiled at the man.

"Yes." Slade wrapped his arms around the Amercian's waist.

"Okay." Oliver laid his head down onto the man's chest.

-Starling-

Oliver opened the door to the roof of the builting. He moved to the left as an arrow flew past him. Oliver walked threw the doorway and saw Malcolm standing with bow in hand.

"So tell me are you readly to die." Oliver looked at the man with an angry look.

The two men started to fire arrow at each other. They ran toured each other and Oliver slid on his left knee to duck as Malcolm's fist came at him. Oliver got up and both men used their bows to fight each other. They looked like to men fighting with swords, but they were using their bows.

Malcolm moved behind Oliver. Oliver turned around and fired an arrow at Malcolm which he caught it with his right hand. The arrow blow up in Malcolm's hand. He fell back onto the ground of the building.

_In The Subway_

Slade ran down the tunnel trying to find this device. Slade slid as he came to a stop. In front of him was the device.

"Okay I'm here. It looks like it's charging up."

"_Okay this what you two need to do._" Both men heard the IT woman's voice come from the ear pieces.

-Oliver vs. Malcolm-

Oliver used his bow to block the sword that Malcolm had in his hand. As the two men fought each other. Diggle crawled out and though the doorway to the roof of the building. Diggle watched as Malcolm grabbed Oliver from the behind and into a choker hold. Oliver could feel the air way begen to close.

"Don't struggle, it's over. It was never any doubt in the out come. Don't worry your mother and sister, as well as your lover, and Tommy will be joining you in death soon enough."

As Oliver was close to blacking out, he could hear his father's voice in his head. He had to survive this. He had to stop this man. He had to be there for his family, for his team, for Slade. Oliver saw one of Malcolms arrows on the ground. Oliver reached to grab it. Once in hand, Oliver ran the arrow threw his chest and into Malcolm's.

Malcolm let go of Oliver and they both fell to the right side. Oliver breathed in deeply and pulled the arrow out of his and Malcolm's chest.

_In The Subway_

Slade and Lance had done what Felicity had told them to do. Now both men hoped and prayed that it was going to work. Slade back away from the device. He turned and ran down the tunnel. Then he stopped when he hear the beeping sound.

"_What is that_?" Slade heared Felicity over the ear piece.

"I set the thing to blow. I got to get out of here, then I'll set the other one."

"_What? Why in hell would you do that! We just disarmed it_." This time Lance's voice came over the ear piece.

"Yes, but I don't no one to find this thing and restart it." Slade ran over to an opening in the wall of the subway tunnel. He jumped throw it and ran up to Lance. Lance watched the man set the bomb. After Slade had done that he grabbed Lance by the arm and the two took off running out of the old subway.

When the two got to the end of the tunnel to where they would be safe. Lance looked at the Australian.

"Now what?"

"Now we set off those sons of bicths." Slade held up a small device that he had goten out of his pocket.

Lance watched as the man pushed a button. Lance looked back just in time to see the bomb go off. Then he heard the other one go off.

_Oliver vs. Malcolm_

Oliver got up. Diggle looked on as Oliver got up and Malcolm was lying on the ground dying.

"Thank you for teaching me in what I'm fighting for-" Malcolm rolled over and was about to get up when Oliver spoke again.

"But my father taught me how." Oliver punched Malcolm in the face. Malcolm fell back and Oliver almost fell over as well. Oliver stood over Malcolm when Felicity called in.

"_Oliver, Slade and Lance did it_." Oliver looked down at the bleeding man.

"It's over, Lance and Slade stopped it. Both of your devices." Malcolm looked up at the young man in disbelf.

"_Slade set both of them to blow. They will blow in ten seconds_." Oliver smiled down at the dying man. He knew that Malcolm could hear Felicity. He looked at the man and said these words.

"You will never hurt anyone ever again. You will never hurt your son or your daughter ever again. I will make sure of that." Oliver move closer to the man and took out a knife and slit the man's throat. Diggle watched in horror as Oliver did this.

After Malcolm's soul had left his eyes Oliver stood up and walked over to Diggle. Diggle looked at his friend.

"I had to make sure that he would never hurt anyone ever again."

Over the ear piece Slade had heard everything that Oliver had said. Slade shut his eyes and thought to himself. 'I don't blame him. I would have done the same thing.'

-Lian Yu-

Oliver and Slade walked around the lake hand in hand. Oliver liked doing this, it was different. Slade had told Oliver pretty much everything about himself and Oliver had done the same. They stopped walking and they both stood on a rock that was hanging over the water. It was the same rock that they had made love on earlier in the week. Slade turned toured Oliver. Oliver looked into the man's eyes and smiled a loving smile.

"You are really something kid." Oliver smiled ever more at hearing this.

"And you are something as well, Aussie." Oliver giggled. Slade smiled at Oliver. Slade steped closer to him and placed his hands on the young man's chest.

"Ahh" Oliver yelled out when he fell into the water. Oliver came up for air and heard the man laughing.

"What the hell?"

"I told you to never call me that." Oliver narrowed his eyes. He was going to get Slade for that. Then an idea came to mind.

"Slade could you please help me out of the water now."

"No way in hell, I know what your going to do." Slade folded his arms over his chest. Oliver dipped himself down into the water. He took a mouth fall of water in and slipt it out.

"Slade I mean it help me!" Oliver's eyes grew wide. Slade smirked at the "kid".

"Humm no." Just then Oliver went under the water. Slade stood there and watched the him. Slade saw some bubbles come up. Slade's smirk fell when Oliver didn't come back up for air. Then a big mass of bubbles came up.

"Oh shit." Slade jumped into the water. He went down to look for Oliver. Slade came back up when his lugs bruned for air.

When Slade came up for air, he breathed in deeply. He looked around for Oliver, to see if he had came up. The water was dark so he really could not see that well underwater. Slade turned around in the water.

"Oliver!" He yelled out.

"You know a guy could drown wait for you." Slade turned back around and looked up on the rock that he was standing on. He saw Oliver standing up there with a big smile on his face.

"Kid I'm going to kill you."

"Oh really."

"Yes you are dea-" Oliver jumped off the rock and into the water. He slashed Slade with water. Oliver came up for air and there was Slade.

"Oh your dead now." Slade took both of his hands and put them on top of Oliver's head and pushed down. Oliver went under the water.

Oliver came back up for air. He swam up to Slade and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Slade wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You know, I really don't care if we get off this island. You want to know why."

"Why?"

"Because I'm with you." Oliver leaned in and kissed the man. Slade kissed back. Slade felt a pain in his chest again.

"Never leave me." Oliver said lovingly.

"If I ever did, I will always find you." Oliver smiled at the man. Oliver hugged the man. Oliver didn't see the frown on Slade's face.

-Starling-

Slade wake up the next morining beside the man that he loved. Oliver was lying on his side facing Slade. He had his arm wrapped around the older man. Slade smiled and laid his head down onto Oliver's.

"Can you beleive that our wedding is in a week." Slade looked down and saw Oliver's green eyes.

"I know." Slade said to the young man as he hugged him a little tighter.

Oliver sat up on his arm and looked at the man. Slade could feel that Oliver was hard. Oliver leaned in and kissed the man. Slade ran his hand threw the blonde's hair.

"Could I maybe do you this morining?" Oliver asked knowing that the answere was no, but he had to ask.

"Why would you want to fuck me humm?" Slade asked the man.

"Well I want to show you how good it feels." Slade smiled.

"Just once." Oliver said pushing out his lips to make a face. Slade shut his eyes and thought about it.

"Alright just this once." Oliver smiled a big smile.

Oliver got on top of Slade and kissed him deeply. Soon the kiss was hot and heavy. Oliver kissed Slade's neck and down the man's chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck it hard. Slade moaned as his felt the blondes tongue move the nub around. Slade ran his hand threw Oliver's hair. Oliver took the other nipple into his mouth and did the same to it.

Oliver moved down the man's chest. He licked at the scars on the man's body. Slade sucked in air as the blonde did so. Oliver moved down and took the man's leaking cock into his mouth. Slade's hand had not moved from Oliver's head. Oliver bobbed his head up and down. Everytime he would go down he took more of the man into his mouth. Slade was beside himself with pleasure.

Oliver lefted his head up and watched the hard wet leaking cock fall onto Slade lower stomach. Oliver smiled to himself. He moved over and got the lube from the nightstands drawer. Oliver lube himself up and moaned as he did so. Then Oliver thought of something. He moved back down and moved Slade's legs. Slade looked down at the "kid".

Oliver moved Slade's cheeks apart and stuck out his tongue and licked at the whole. Slade groaned in pleasure. Oliver sliped his tongue in and then pulled it back out. Slade grabbed at the sheets. Oliver then pushed two of his fingers in the whole. He thrusted them in and out of the man.

"Fuck kid." Slade moaned out. Oliver smiled to himself.

When Oliver could feel that Slade was loss enough. He pulled his fingers out and placed himself in front of Slade's enters.

"You ready?" He asked the man. Slade nodded his head. He could not speak, he didn't turst his own voice.

Oliver pushed in slowly so not to hurt the man. Slade grapped at the feeling of being felled. Oliver started to thrust slowly into the man. Soon Oliver had built up a good rhythm. Slade moved his head back and moaned out.

"Oh fuck kid, this is good." Oliver smirked to himself and started to go faster.

Soon Oliver was slamming into the man. Oliver watched the looks on Slade's face. He loved what he saw. Oliver could tell that Slade was close and so was he. Oliver moved his hips trying to find that one thing that he know would make Slade yell out in pleasure. Oliver thrusted again and hit Slade's prostate dead on. Slade moaned out loudly as his prostate was hit repeatedly.

"Oh fuck kid, I'm going to cum." Slade grunted out.

"Oh fuck Slade." Oliver grunted out as well. Slade's walls closed around Oliver as Slade came. Oliver watched the cum come out of the man's red hard cock. That sight alone really turned him on. Oliver's rolled his eyes back into his head as he came inside of Slade.

Oliver thrusted a few more times inside of Slade. Slade smiled to himself. Oliver pulled out of the man and rolled to the man's right side. Oliver was lying on his stomach. Slade laid there for a while.

"That was good kid." Oliver smile as he shut he eyes.

Slade sat up and rolled on top of Oliver. Oliver's eyes opened and widen.

"What are you doing?" He asked the man.

"My turned." Slade breathed into Oliver's ear.

Slade moved his cock between Oliver's cheek and to his whole. Oliver moaned when the man slid into his hot whole. Oliver reached up and grabbed his pillow and placed his chin on top of it. Slade pushed in and both of the men moaned out.

"Oh fuck Slade, yes." Oliver moaned out loudly.

Slade thrusted his hips hard into the blonde. Oliver yelled out when the man's cock hit his prostate. Oliver was now grunting with every thrust of Slade's hips. Oliver was so close now and he know that Slade was as well.

"OH FUCK SLADE YES!"

With out warning Oliver came. Slade moaned as Oliver's walls closed around him tightly.

"That's it kid, cum for me." Slade grunted into the Amercian's ear. Oliver moved his head back so that he could kiss the Australian. Slade leaned down and the two kissed each other as they both came again.

Slade pulled himself out and fell to the right side. Oliver lefted his head up and looked at the man that he loved. Slade smiled down at the man that he loved.

"I love you." was all Oliver could say after that great sex.

"I love you too kid."

"Now that was great sex." Oliver moved up closer to the man.

"Yes that was." Slade wrapped his arm around the young man. Oliver had his left arm under Slade's right arm and had his head on the man's uper arm. Oliver moved his other arm and laid it on the older man's chest. They smiled at each other.


	9. The Day Before

Chapter nine : The Day Before

-Starling-

Oliver walked down the stairs of his familes home. Slade was spending the day in a hotal room. Thea had told her brother and Slade that they had to spend the next twenty-four hours apart. She had also told them that it would be bad luck for Slade to see Oliver before the wedding. Slade had laughed when he heard this. Oliver smiled when he remembered this.

Oliver reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked over at the front door and saw Thea standing there waitting for him. Thea had told Oliver the night before that she wanted to spend a few hours with him today. Then she would go and spend a few hours with Slade. Oliver was glad that the two of them were getting along. Oliver was also glad that Slade was getting along with his mother and Walter as well as has his friends.

"Ollie." Thea's voice brought Oliver out of his thought.

"Yea"

"You ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yes."

Brother and sister walked out the door and got into the running car that was waitting for them. Diggle watch the siblings get into the car. Diggle got into the drivers set and drove off.

"So can you beleive that your wedding is tomorrow." Thea asked her brother.

"No I can't beleive it. I can't beleive that I'm getting married." Thea smiled at her sibling. Oliver looked over at her and smiled as well. Diggle smiled an unseen smile.

"So where are we going today?" Oliver asked his little sister.

"Well. We are going to go eat then, I'm going to getting my dress and then we are going to get your suit." Oliver nodded his head while she told him what they were going to do.

"So what are you going to do with Slade?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know yet, I think that we are going to go eat dinner and after that I don't know." Thea started to wonder what her and Slade was going to get into.

-Lian Yu-

Slade wake up with Oliver in his arms. Instead of being happy, Slade was sad. Tomorrow he was leaving Oliver, and he didn't know if he was going to see him again. He shut his eyes and a tear ran down from his eye to his hairline. Slade wipped the tear away when he heard Oliver start to wake.

"Morning." Oliver said with out opening his eyes. He know that Slade was awake, he was always the first to wake in the mornings.

"Morning." Slade leaned over and kissed Oliver on the cheek. Oliver giggled when he felt Slade's stubble against his cheek.

"What are we going to do today mmm?" Oliver asked looking into the Australian's eyes.

"Well I think that we should spend the day-"

"Please say that we are going to have a lot of fun." Oliver cut in. Slade smiled at him.

"Yes we are. We are going to a lot of fun." Slade smiled down at the blonde.

-Starling-

After the two siblings had eat; they went to the dress shop to get Thea's dress. Oliver stood in the dress shop wait for Thea to come out with her dress. She was getting her dress from the back of the shop. Oliver looked at some of the dress in the shore. Oliver turned around and saw Thea walking out of the back with a black dress bag. Once the dress was paid for; she walked up to Oliver.

"Before you ask no you can't see it." Thea told him and started to walk out the front door of the shop.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see it until tomorrow."

"Your not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, not the sister of the bride." Oliver laughed.

"Ha ha ha, funny. Mom isn't going to let you see her dress either." Oliver rolled his eyes as Thea laughed at him.

The two walked down the street toured the car that was waitting for them. Thea noticed that Oliver seem to disappear from her side. She turned around to see her borther looking in a window of a shore. Thea walked up to Oliver and looked to see what he was looking at. The young woman smiled to herself. Oliver was looking at baby clothers. Thea looked up at her big brother and saw a sad smile on his face.

"Ollie" Oliver looked over at his sister and smile a happy smile. He didn't want her to see that he was a little sad.

"Yea."

"Have you and Slade ever talked about having kids?"

"No, I don't know how or when to bring it up." Oliver started to walk down the street again.

"Well does he have any kids?" Thea asked walking beside him.

"No" Oliver shook his head.

"So were to next." He asked trying to get Thea off the subject.

"Well we got to go and pick up your suit." She looked up at Oliver and smiled.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver was laying on top of Slade. Slade ran his hands up Oliver's body. Oliver smiled in the kiss and moaned as Slade rubbed his hard cock aganist his own. Slade tried to roll them over, but Oliver stopped him. Slade looked at the younger man with an odd look.

"I want to ride you." Oliver purred into Slade's ear. Slade closed his eyes and grabbed onto Oliver's hips.

"If that is what you want kid." Oliver started to kiss Slade again.

-Starling-

Thea was standing in the back of the shop with Oliver. She looked at Oliver in his suit. She smiled at him. Oliver stood in front of the mirrors. He looked at himself and smiled.

"Wow you look really good in that." Thea said to him as she walked and stood beside him. Oliver looked at her in the mirror and smiled.

After Oliver had got his suit and they were back in the car. Thea looked over at her older brother. Oliver could see her smiling at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yes." He said looking over at her.

"You are really happy aren't you." Oliver looked over at her and smiled and nodded. Thea smiled a big smile.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver lowered himself down onto Slade's cock. Both men moaned as Oliver slid down onto the swollen cock. Oliver lifted himself up and then slowly back down. Oliver rode Slade slowly. Slade looked up at the young man that was riding his cock. Slade saw a smirk on Oliver's face.

"What's wrong Slade? Going to slow for ya?" Oliver leaned down and licked Slade's lips.

"A little, but I can make you go faster." Slade smirked at the cocky Amercian. Oliver kissed the Australian's cheek.

"Then make me." Oliver purred into Slade's ear once again.

When Oliver slid back down Slade thrusted his hips upward. When Slade did this his cock hit Oliver's prostate dead on. Oliver moaned and started to move a little faster. Oliver sat up and placed his hands on the tan man's chest. Slade grabbed Oliver's hips tighter.

"See kid, told you that I could make go faster."

"Shut up." Oliver looked down at the man. Slade smiled a big smile and thrusted his hips upward harder. Oliver moaned a very loudly moan.

Oliver was slamming down onto Slade and Slade was thrusting his hips into Oliver. Oliver's eyes rolled back into his head and leaned back. He grabbed a hold of Slade's legs and let Slade thrust into him. Slade tighten his hold on Oliver's hips. Slade know that Oliver would have bruises on his hips after this.

"Ohhh fuck Slade this is so good." Oliver groaned out his words. Slade smirked at hearing this. Oliver's hot wet channel closed arouond Slade's swollen cock. Slade's eyes rolled back into his head, as well as Oliver's.

"Oh fuck Slade I'm cum-" Oliver didn't finish his words. Oliver came over his and Slade's stomachs'. Slade thrusted upward harder as he came in the hot whole.

"Fuck kid." Slade yelled out as thrusted into the young Amercian.

After the two were spent, Oliver fall on top of the Australian. Slade wrapped his arms around Oliver. Oliver shut his eyes and said.

"Your everything to me, you know that." Slade smiled a sad smile.

"And you are everything to me too kid." Oliver smiled a happy smile.

_Near The Pick Up Point_

Shado sat down some water that she had gotten for her and her father. Yao Fei was looking out toured the water.

"I wonder how Oliver is going to react to us leaving him behind?" Shado asked her father as she sat next to him.

"I don't know." Yao Fei said looking over toured his daughter.

-Starling-

Oliver and Diggle dropped Thea off at the hotel that Slade was staying in. She walked up to Slade's room. Thea knocked on the door. Slade opened the door and smiled at the younger Queen. He moved way from the door to let the young woman in.

"Did you get your suit?" Thea asked the older man.

"Yes mother I did." Thea turned around a gave the man a smart ass look. Slade chuckled lightly. 'Oliver was right she does give the same smart ass looks that I do.' He thought to himself.

"Good. So what are we going to do?"Thea asked him while Slade grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Well we could go for a walk if you want. I want to talked to you about something." Thea looked at the man with an odd look.

"Okay" Thea walked toured the man.

They walked out the door with Slade leading the way. The two ended up walking in a park that was near the hotel.

"Okay so what do you want to talk to me about?" Thea asked the man to her left.

"About your father." Thea looked over at the man.

"What about my father?"

"Robert isn't your real father, Malcolm Merlyn is." Thea stopped walking and looked at Slade.

"What?"

"I noticed that you and Tommy looked alike, so I had a DNA test done on you and him. It came back and said that you and Tommy are half brother and sister."

"Why would you do that?" Thea asked him.

"I don't know, to feed my on curiosity I guess. But from what your mother has told me and she doesn't know that I know or you or Oliver.-"

"Wait Ollie knews about this!"

"Yes he does, but Robert loved you like his own. Never forget that." Slade placed his hand on Thea's shoulder.

"As far as I'm considered, Robert was your father not Malcolm." Thea smiled at him.

"You are right, Robert was a good father to me and I can and always will see him as my father." Slade smiled at the young woman.

"Okay you told me about who my real father is, so I got to ask you something."

"Okay mini me what?" Thea giggled at Slade's nickname that he had given her.

"Do you want to have kids with Oliver?" Thea had to stop herself from laughing at the face that Slade was making.

"Well I don't know, why do you ask?" Slade looked away.

"Oliver was looking at baby clothes threw a shore window. I asked him if he and you wanted to have kids. And he said that he had never brougth it up with you, so as his sister and hopefully to be an aunt someday. Do you?" Thea watched as Slade thought about what she had asked him.

"Yes, I would love to have kids someday, but that is also up to Oliver as well." Thea smiled and hugged her soon to be brother in law. Slade smiled and hugged her back.

A few hours later the two carbon copies went to dinner at a very popular sea food place. The two had spent the day talking and finding out things about Oliver that one knew and the other didn't.

"So, did you tell your family about you getting married?" Thea asked the man as she took a bite of her food. Slade swallowed his drink. Slade looked down at his food. Thea could see a sad look on the man's face.

"I don't have a family. They all died when I was ten."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's okay. It's fine." Slade had to cut it. Thea was looking like she was about to have a panic attack.

"How did it happen? Where did you go after?" Slade looked away from the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

"No, It's fine." Thea leaned in to hear what the man had to say. Slade was about to take a bite of his food. He looked up and saw Thea looking at him.

"Can I eat first?" He asked the young Queen.

"You can eat and talk at the same time." Slade smiled.

"Okay. My whole family was at a family reunion. Aunts, Unlces, Cousins, everyone. We were all at my families ranch."

"Your family had a ranch? What kind of ranch?" Thea asked taking a drink.

"It was a horse and cattle ranch. We were thirty miles for the coastline. We had a ten acres."

"Where in Australia did you live at?" Slade smiled at the young woman.

"Albany."

"Oh so what happened?" Thea saw the look in Slade's eyes.

"There was gas leak and the house explosioned, no one lived."

"Oh my god, where were you?" Thea asked worried.

"I was out getting some of the horses that ran off. When I got back everything was gone."

Thea looked at the man in front of her. She could see the sad look in the man's eyes. She reached her hand over and touched Slade's hand.

"You have us now, we are family." This brought a smile to Slade's face.

"Well after that, I went to live with a family friend and his family. When I was sixteen I joined the navy."

"Wait aren't you supposed to be eighteen to join the navy?"

"Yes, but I lied, and when my commanding officer found out, he lied as well." Thea looked at him.

"Why did he lie about that?" Slade smiled a big smile.

"Well I was better then the others. Even the ones that had been there for many years." Thea smiled at the man.

"Were you really that good?" Slade's smiled turned into a smirk.

"So good that I was asked to be a ASIS agent." This time it was Thea who smirked.

"And what is a ASIS agent?" Slade leaned in and so did Thea.

"It stands for Australian Secret Intelligence Service." Thea's smirk grew.

"Are you still a ASIS agent?" Slade leaned back and was still sportting his smirk.

"I told them that I would do somethings but not like I use to. They know that I'm here in Starling, and that I'm protecting the city."

"Really that's good to know." Thea smiled.

The two finished their dinner and paid. Slade drove Thea home. Thea walked into her home and went up to Oliver's room. She knocked on the door and heard her brother telling her to come in.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hey." She said back to him.

"So what did you and Slade get into?" Oliver asked.

"Well he told me that Malcolm is my real father and that Robert was more of a father then Malcolm. And I agreed with him." Oliver looked at her with wide eyes.

"Thea-" Oliver started to say something when Thea cut him off.

"And I asked him if he wanted kids."

"Thea! Why would you ask him that?" Oliver asked walking over toured her.

"He said yes Ollie." Thea watched a smiled come to Oliver's face.

Thea walked out of Oliver's room smiling to herself. The look on Oliver's face had told her that he was happy to hear that Slade wanted to have kids someday.

-Lian Yu-

Slade awoke to Oliver sighing in his sleep. Slade heard someone walk into the plane. He looked over at the door and saw that it was Yao Fei. The older man nodded his head and left. Slade got up and got his bags. But before he left he put a note beside Oliver's head. Slade leaned down and kissed him.

"I will find you kid, I will find you again after this is over with." Slade kissed Oliver on the forehead again and walked out of the plane. He stopped once to look back and than walked to the pick up point.


	10. The Big Day

Chapter ten : The Big Day (okay a lot of describing in this chapter.)

-Lian Yu-

Oliver rolled over onto his side. He moved his hand to were Slade would be laying. Oliver's eyes shot open. He looked to were Slade shoud be lying next to him. Oliver saw a note on Slade's pillow. Oliver grabbed the note and read it.

My Dear Oliver

I most leave you now, I will miss you. Yao Fei and Shado are with me. You must understand that you can't come with me. You must stay here and you must stay safe. Please forgive me kid for leaving you behind. If you go to the top of the hill you can see the boat that I'm on. You have showed me how to really care or love someone. Thank You Kid. I will always find you, no matter what, even if it is the last thing I do on this earth. I will find you again and then we can be together once again.

Slade J. Wilson

Oliver let the note fall from his hands. He looked up at the wall of the plane. He could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks. Oliver looked at the note again. "The hill!" Oliver got up out of the bed and ran out of the plane.

-Starling-

Oliver was in his room looking at himself in the mirror. The suit he was wearing was all black and there was a orange tiger lily in his lapel.

"Oh Oliver you look so handsome." Oliver turned around and saw his mother standing there in her emerald green satin tea duration sheath dress with a bateau neckline. She had on emerald green high hill shoes that mached her dress. She had on light green diamond earrings and a single diamond necklace in the same light green.

"Thank you mom, and you look very nice as well." Oliver walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek. Moria grabbed his hands and hugged her son.

"Well don't you look good." Oliver looked up and saw Walter in a very nice gray colored suit.

"Thank you." He said to his step father.

"You do look good big brother." Oliver looked up and smiled when he saw what Thea was wearing. Thea was in a black strapless dress with a orange ribben wrapped around her waist. She had her hair up in classy updo style. She also had on light orange earrings and a necklace in the same color. She aslo had on black high hills shoes.

"You look great." Thea walked over and hugged her brother. At the moment Tommy walked in wearing a black suit with a white shirt. Behind him was Laurel. She was wearing a simple light yellow colored dress with maching shoes.

"There is the...bride?" Tommy asked while razing his eyebrow.

"Well I guess you could call me that." Oliver laughed and hugged his two old friends.

Downstairs Slade, Diggle, and Felicity walking into the Queen's home. Slade was dressed in a black suit that looked liked Oliver's. He also had a orange tiger lilly in his laple. Diggle was dressed in one of his better looking suits. Felicity was dressed in a light emarald dress with a capped sleeve jacket and she was also was wearing high hill shoes that mached her dress. She had on light orange diamond earrings and a necklace to mached the earrings.

The three looked behind them and saw Roy walk in dressed in a black suit with a dark red shirt. They all smiled at each other. Slade looked up and saw Thea walking down the stairs. Slade looked back over toured Roy as he laid eyes on his girlfriend. Slade smiled when Roy smiled a big smile.

"You look great in that." Thea smiled at her boyfriend. She walked up and kissed him on the cheek. She turned around and saw Slade.

"Wow you look good in that."

"Thank you mini me." Thea laughed and walked over and hugged him.

"Thea, Roy, I need you two to hold on to the wedding bands." Slade handed one ring to Thea and the other to Roy.

"Why do you want me to hold on to the ring?" Roy asked the man that he was scared of.

"You are my one of my best men." Slade smiled at that the young man.

"What?" Roy asked again in disbeilf.

"I'm Ollie's best...girl? Me, Felicity and Shado." Thea looked over at the IT woman. Felicity smiled at the young woman.

"And Diggle is my best man." Slade turned around and looked at Diggle.

"Really, you want me to be your best man." Diggle asked the ex-navy man. Slade nodded his head. Just then Moria, Walter, Tommy, and Laurel walked down the stairs and joined the small group.

"Well, Ms. Queen you look very nice." Moria smiled at her soon to be son in law.

"Well thank you Slade. Oliver is ready."

"Well I hope that you don't start with out us." Everyone looked toured the door and saw Shado and Yao Fei standing in front of the frontdoor.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver ran threw the frost moving small tree limbs and weeds out of his way. He ran to the hill and looked down. He saw the boat on the water. It was a few miles out. Oliver dropped to his knees and yelled out in angry and sadness.

-Starling-

Yao Fei and Shado walked into Oliver's room. They saw Oliver setting on his bed. They looked at each other and walked over to him.

"Hey you okay?" Shado asked. Oliver looked up and saw that she was wearing a strapless light blue dress with a capped sleeve jacket. She had on pearl earrings and a pearl necklace.

"Yea, I'm fine." Shado sighed and wipped the tears away from his face.

"Why are crying then?" Yao Fei asked him and walking over and sat beside the young man that he saw as a son.

"I'm just so happy." Oliver looked over toured the man who he saw as a father.

"Yao Fei, you know that I see you as a father, so will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Don't you want your mother to do that?" He asked his son.

"She will be on this arm." Oliver held up his left arm.

"I don't have anyone on this arm." The three laughed. Yao Fei nodded his head and took Oliver's right arm.

-Lian Yu-

Shado and Yao Fei were standing on the deck of the boat. They could see Oliver on the top of the hill. Shado moved over into her father's arms. Yao Fei hugged his daughter and laid his head down on top of hers.

"Please forgive us." Yao Fei said in his native tongue.

Shado moved her head over to the side and hot tears ran down her cheeks.

-Starling-

Slade stood under the archway that was in the backyard of the Queen's manor. To his left was Diggle, Roy, and Tommy. Everyone turned and looked at Thea, Felicity, and Shado as they walked down the aisle. They each had a bouquet made up with orange, black, and green calla lilies. Slade smiled at the three young women as they took their pleaces. Everyone stood up and looked over tourned Oliver. Slade smiled to himself.

Oliver was standing at the begein of the aisle with his mother on his left arm and Yao Fei on his right. Slade smiled again, he was glad that Yao Fei was walking Oliver down the aisle. The song start play. The two walked Oliver down the aisle. Once they they had delivered the bride to the groom they took their sets.

Oliver and Slade joined hands and looked at the preacher. The man looked at the two and smiled that them. The preacher started the ceremony. Soon the preacher closed the ceremony with.

"Do you SladeJoseph Wilson take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your partner or wife?" Everyone laughed at this. Slade chuckled lightly.

"I Do."

"And do you Oliver Jonas Queen take Slade Joseph Wilson as your partner or husband?" The preacher looked over toured Oliver. Oliver smiled and laughed lightly.

"I Do." Oliver said and looked over toured Slade.

"The rings." Slade turned toured Roy and Oliver turned toured Thea. They both gave the two lovers their rings. Slade slid on Oliver's wedding band that was made of white gold and had white diamonds all around it on his finger. Then Oliver slid on Slade's wedding band on. The ring was the same as Oliver's but, Slade's had only one diamond on it. Once the rings were in place, both men looked at the preacher.

"Then I now pronounce you partners or husband and wife, whatever you want to call yourselfs." The preacher said while laughing lightly.

"You can kiss your-"

"I would love to kiss the bride." Slade cut in and everyone laughed.

Slade and Oliver kissed each other and everyone yelled out and clapped their hands. The newlyweds turned around and started to walk back down the aisle hand in hand.

After the pictures were done the newlyweds walked in the reception area. The reception area was also in the backyard of the Queen's manor. The two men looked around and saw the beautiful decorations.

"Wow Thea did good." Slade said looking over at Oliver. Oliver nodded his head and looked at the emerald green, orange, and black decorations.

The two sat down at their table. The table was covered in a black fabric. The chairs were covered in a white fabric that had a orange ribben around it. The plate settings were in odder. There was a black lager plate then a orange and the one on top was a emerald green. The napkins were fold so that the sliverwear was setting inside it. The napkin were a light emerald green with a O&amp;S insignia on it in gold. The sliverwear was colored in a beautiful black with a gold O&amp;S on it.

The centerpieces were made up of a beautiful vase that had each colored calla lily in it. There were white lit candles around the vases.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver walked back to the plane. His eyes were bruning for the tears that he had and still was crying.

"How could you do this to me Slade?" Oliver asked no one.

Oliver dropped down on top of Slade's bed. Oliver opened his eyes and looked at the bed.

-Starling-

Oliver and Slade had danced their first dance. The two sat back down at their table and ate their dinner which was made up of some of their favorite foods. One of the dishes that was served was a strawberry tart that had a honey drizzled on top of it. When Oliver saw the honey, Slade started to laughed when he saw Oliver's cheeks get red with embarrassment. After they ate Oliver laid his head down onto Slade's shoulder. Slade laid his head down onto Oliver's.

"So I'm your wife now."

"Yes you are and I'm your husband." Slade chuckled. Oliver smiled, he was happy. At one time he never thought that someone like Slade could ever love him.

"Okay you two time to cut the cake." Thea told the two.

Slade and Oliver got up and walked over to their cake. The cake was four tiered. It was orange with black ribbens that were wrapped on the bottom of the each tier. A green calla lily was placed on each tier. There was O&amp;S in swarovski crystal letters that was on top of the cake. The letters sparkled in the light.

Oliver grabbed the knife and Slade placed his hand over the blondes. They cut the cake together. They grabbed a piece and feed each other. Oliver and Slade smirked at each other. They looked over at Tommy and Thea. Oliver and Slade nodded at each other. They turned around and smashed the cake onto Tommy's and Thea's faceies. Everyone laughed at the act that the two men had done. Tommy and Thea moved backed and looked at the two that smashed the cake in their faceies.

"Why would you do that?" Tommy asked cleaning himself up. Oliver laughed hard, so hard that he had tears running down his cheeks.

"I will get you two for this." Thea said cleaning herself up. Slade laughed and grabbed Oliver by the waist.

_Later That Evening_

Everyone was downstairs, and Oliver and Slade was in their room packing. Moria walked in and smiled. Oliver looked up when he saw his mother enter the room. Slade turned around and saw his new mother in law.

"Were are you two going for your honeymoon?" Moria asked walking over to them.

"I don't know, Slade was the one who booked it." Oliver said walking over beside his new husband.

"I want to show you were I grew up." Slade smiled at the two.

"So your going to Australia." Moria said looking at Oliver.

"We'er going to Australia really!" Oliver moved over to face him.

"Yes." Slade smiled and hugged the young man.

After they had packed their bags the two walked downstairs and walked out the front door. Everyone was on either side of the door. They threw white rose petals at them. Oliver stopped and kissed his mother and sister. While Slade hugged them and hugged Shado and Yao Fei.

The two got into the car and drove off to start their honeymoon.

-On The Boat-

Slade was down blow the deck of the ship. He was leaning against the door with his head in his hands. Slade looked up. His eyes were swollen and red. Hot tears ran down his cheeks.

"I will find you kid, I promise you. I will find you, and I keep my promises kid." Slade laid his head back and cried.

-Lian Yu-

Oliver was lying on his new bed. He sat up and said.

"I will never forgive you for this Slade. Never"

The End?


End file.
